


This feeling will come to pass

by Aokiseki



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Aomine is sad af but Kise helps him through it, Depression, Fluff, I promise, It Gets Better, M/M, Porn, Self-Harm, Suicide Attempt, aokise - Freeform, so cliche, there's a lot of happy moments too i promise lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-02
Updated: 2015-07-14
Packaged: 2018-03-16 01:48:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 22,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3469904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aokiseki/pseuds/Aokiseki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When they get together, Aomine and Kise are Tokyo's fluffiest couple and disgustingly in love. But what happens when Kise finds out about Aomine's scars?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. When two boys go out on a date

Once Teikou’s basketball practice was over Aomine asked Kise for a 1-on-1 on the basketball court near Aomine’s apartment. The sun was beginning to set when the pair arrived and the place was barely lit safe for the street lamps near the gates that basked one half of the court in a strange, fluorescent light.

“Aominecchiii ~ are you sure we shouldn’t go back to school to play there, I can barely see anything here.” Kise moaned.

Aomine squinted his eyes at the strange lighting and could hardly identify the old, damaged hoops. “How do you not know that the school closes after 6 PM on a thursday, you dumbass. Heh this is the only spot available for some nighttime 1-on-1 basketba- hey! ” the blue haired boy tried to finish his sentence but Kise already managed to sneak the ball from under his arm and started to dribble towards the basket. After a few seconds the ball already went through the hoop and Kise flashed his beautiful yet teasing model smile at a stunned Aomine. He quickly recovered though giving Kise his usual smirk.

“Hey Ryouta who told you you were allowed to start without me!” he grinned and sprinted towards his joking friend casually stealing the ball from him and commencing a counter attack.

They played like this for a couple of hours until they both decided they were exhausted. Playing against each other right after training may not have been such a marvelous idea. The boys flopped down onto the nearby bench fetching their drinks out of their backpacks.

“Aominecchi~~ I’m so tired! We’ve been playing for so long I forgot the score, I might’ve actually beaten you this time!” Kise beamed.

Aomine shrugged and slipped his water bottle back into his bag. “Maybe if you weren’t such an airhead, you might stand a chance against me.”

“You’re so mean.” Kise pouted when the guy ruffled through his hair. “Don’t you care about my feelings at all?”

“I do care about your feelings, you big baby, you’re just incredibly sensitive is all.” He replied.

“Maybe you’re just trying to get me to notice you.” Kise giggled.

Aomine’s mouth opened to say something in return but closed it really quickly and it got silent after that. Kise didn't know, right? I mean, it's not like he'd been in love with the guy, but sometimes his eye couldn't help but wander after training in the locker rooms. No, he couldn't know. He hadn't done anything _that_ weird yet.

“Say... would you... mind grabbing some dinner with me, later on?" He asked all of the sudden.

The blonde frowned. “Uh why, it’s already past nine and I don’t think there’s anything good to eat at this hour, unless you wanna go to the Maji Burger...”

“Well yeah I mean you haven’t eaten yet and neither did I and we performed serious physical activities so we could use a bite, no?”

Kise eyed him curiously before agreeing to come with. Aomine felt himself getting flustered. Why was he getting flustered? They were just friends going to a burger place. This is definitely not a date, why would it be a date? Why is he even considering the fact that this could be a date? Yes, he might feel something more for Kise than a normal friend would but no, he likes girls. He’s always liked girls. With boobs and stuff. In fact every guy around him, especially Kise with his horde of fans, likes girls too. There was nothing weird about having strange feelings about your friends thanks to puberty, was there? He shook his head. Better get those intrusive thoughts out of the way before he tries to do something creepy.

While this entire monologue went on they were both walking through a park heading to the fast food restaurant. Aomine kept silent the whole time hands in his pockets and boring holes in the ground they were walking on. Kise was now even more curious as to why Aomine suddenly asked him to go eat something together. He’d never shown any sign of interest in him other than when they played basketball. And what was up with that weird reaction to his teasing?

A couple of minutes later Aomine happily devoured a burger eyeing the next 2 in line hungrily. Kise could sense the mood was lighter and the curse of Aomine being awkward had lift. He was glad they chose a secluded corner of the restaurant because the way Aomine ate was just depressing, practically inhaling burger after burger. He had ordered only one milkshake and was sipping the drink quietly while leaning on his elbow. He wasn’t aware he was staring at the boy in front of him until Aomine’s eyes met his in a fleeting glance. Kise almost choked on his icy drink being caught staring at the mysterious person in front of him.

“Everything alright?” Aomine laughed with a playful glint in his eyes. Kise became beet red in his face. Who does this man think he is? He’s the weirdest, most curious person he ever met and he’s making him feel things he really really shouldn’t. It’s like the awkwardness had shifted from Aomine to himself.

“I- I’m fine” he replied tilting his head a little bit so his long blond hair hid his blushing face. He felt like an idiot getting all nervous over what appears to be just a stupid crush.

Oh god no a crush.

A crush on Aomine Daiki.

Kise Ryouta, 17 year old model and idol of many young women, had a crush on his male class- and teammate Aomine Daiki.

He knew this was something that he should’ve realised a long time ago but he had never dared to touch the subject in his mind. And now that he realised it he knew sitting in front of the person he’d like to .. kiss really badly right now is rather difficult. 

Aomine wondered why Kise was acting so strange and unconsciously leaned over and brushed Kise’s hair from his eyes. His friend jumped slightly from the touch and looked up at him with a worrying glance.

The tanned boy leaned back in awe over his own bizarre actions. He fucked up he fucked the fuck up. there had never been a man on god’s green earth that had fucked up as much as he did. He should’ve never done it. He should've never touched Kise so intimately. The gesture was so not like him and he could die of embarrassment.

“A- Aominecchi, I... “

“Ah fuck it” Aomine leaned in again but this time it was to capture Kise’s lips with his own. 

“He’s kissing me! He’s kissing me!” Kise’s thoughts ran wild. His heart was hammering in his chest ready to break out of his ribcage if he weren’t careful. “This is my first kiss! Aominecchi is currently taking my first kiss! His lips are so soft, I never imagined they would be oh god.”

Kise closed his eyes slowly and started kissing his friend back hungrily. He felt Aomine smiling against his lips before taking Kise’s bottom lip between his teeth and sucking on it slightly. Kise felt the hand on his shoulder tightening before a hand came up to grab his chin and tilted his head to have easier access to his mouth. The moment their tongues started exploring each other’s mouths, Kise almost ran out of breath.

They broke apart after a few seconds, panting and staring at each other with wide eyes full of emotion, but not a single one was regret. Kise was the first to start talking because he started piecing together where they were and what they just did.

“I… Aominecchi you…”

“I know.” the dark skinned athlete smiled. He got up scratching the back of his neck dumping his litter in the nearby trashcan. “I’m surprised myself I-”

“You asshole!”

“Wait, what?”

“You took my first kiss in a fast food restaurant, you insensitive swine! First kisses are supposed to be romantic!”

Aomine chuckled softly at Kise’s insulted retort. He knew he didn’t really mean it because he was kissing back rather eagerly just a moment ago.

“I’m so very sorry, Ryouta.” He grinned seductively taking his backpack from underneath the table.

“Say, why don’t we go somewhere else to make it a little more romantic?”


	2. Basically... porn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> English isn't my first language so bear with me ^_^

They had gone to his apartment because Kise’s had been to far away and they were both too impatient to wait. Kise heard a persistent voice screaming in his head that they were going too fast, but he didn't care. As soon as the door closed they couldn’t keep their hands off each other. They stumbled through the hallway in a hurry, Kise giggling when Aomine almost fell flat on his face trying to take his shoes and socks off while groping his teammate’s butt through his basketball shorts.

The blond, feeling pretty confident after Aomine’s awkward display, got his shirt and basketball shorts off and was currently standing butt naked in the hallway.

Aomine had never been good with words but the moment he saw Kise’s naked body illuminated by the moonlight the blue haired athlete completely lost his speech. He couldn’t believe this was actually happening though he had been dreaming about it ever since he hit the handsome blonde with a basketball.

“Kise you’re… beautiful.” he exclaimed after a few seconds eyeing the other’s lean, muscular body. He also noticed that his friend was sporting a fairly large problem.

“Shall I help you with that.” He pointed at Kise’s growing hard-on.

Kise leaned against the wall visibly embarrassed about his obvious arousal. He placed his lower arm in front of his eyes hiding the blush that crept up his face.

“Aominecchi, stop saying such awkward things.” Kise pouted.

“Then stop being so god damn attractive.” he retorted grabbing Kise’s arm kissing it from the base up to his fingers, slowly guiding Kise’s index finger to his mouth, lightly sucking on it. Not much later he curled his tongue around the boy’s middle finger while his other hand travelled over the blond's stomach, lower and lower…

“Ah!”

He let his fingers ghost over Kise’s hard member, teasing the blond to no end. Judging from the sharp intake of breath he knew he got Kise wrapped around his fingers. Aomine didn’t know how they ended up like this but had to admit he was glad he asked the guy to dinner earlier this evening or this would’ve never happened.

After his 2 fingers were thoroughly coated in saliva Aomine let go of them with a pop and grinned playfully.  
  
“Now finger yourself.”  
  
Kise breathed heavily hearing his friend command him in such a dominant way. His voice was shaking really badly.

“I- I have never done this kind of thing before. I-”

“Don’t worry I’ll guide you through it.” Aomine spoke softly.

Kise breathed a small laugh. “Okay.”  
  
Aomine brought both of Kise’s fingers to his hole, feeling the boy tremble to the touch. Pulling Kise’s leg up, he pushed them in slowly but carefully trying not to tear the muscle.

“Ahh hmmn Ao- Aominecchi” Kise moaned while clenching down on his own fingers. He hissed in pain when he made that particular movement feeling the tight ring of muscle strain against his fingers.

“You gotta be more relaxed, baby, or it won’t work.”

Kise looked up at the word ‘baby’ jaw dropping at the sudden pet name. Him of all people saying something like that at a time like this. It was almost intimate and Kise loved it so much. He immediately relaxed around his own fingers and started moving again.

Aomine had stopped moving along with Kise’s hand so that Kise was pleasuring himself now. The model reached out blindly grabbing Aomine’s neck and pulling him into a searing kiss. Their tongues were fighting for dominance in each others mouths and the blond He pulled his fingers out of his ass and found the right words despite his aroused state of mind.

“I- I want to touch you too.”

“Go ahead.”

Kise’s hand slid from his lover’s shoulder to his stone hard abs travelling lower to the tent in his teammate’s pants. Basketball Shorts are wide but won’t hide much of your uncontrolled body when you’re about to fuck a model. Aomine’s breath hitched when Kise went under the waistband and touched his cock from the base to the top and curled his hand around the tip. He looked right into the other’s eyes and Aomine couldn’t stifle the groan that escaped his mouth when he saw the pure lust in Kise’s eyes. As if that was the signal Kise started moving up and down Aomine’s shaft, biting his lip while looking down at his pale hand touching another guy's dick. It felt so surreal doing something this perverted with the guy he used to have petty fights with.  
  
After a particularly loud moan Kise couldn’t hold back anymore and pulled Aomine’s pants down to his knees, finally freeing the large member he was about to insert in his ass. 

The blond saw precum leaking from his cock and couldn’t help but feeling a little proud that he made Aomine feel so good. He was starting to think that this foreplay had been going on for too long. He needed Aomine inside of him right now.

“Please fuck me, Daikicchi.” he moaned.

“You want to do it here?” Aomine asked incredulously. Kise nodded biting his bottom lip.

“This is your first time, right? I can’t do that baby, I’ll hurt you.” He said in a serious voice cupping his cheek.

There it was again. That word, it send shivers down Kise’s spine and made him feel things he’d rather not face right now.

“No Aominecchi I … I need you to-” he panted as he tried to think of a right way to say how 'being fucked hard against a wall' his ultimate fantasy was. But Aomine wasn't about to take him in the frigging hallway.

The tan athlete stepped out of his pants letting out a sigh. He bowed down a bit and picked up a surprised Kise bridal style and then proceeded to his bedroom ignoring the protesting boy in his arms. After pushing the door open he threw his naked lover carefully on the bed, crawling on top of him in no time.

For a moment they just looked at each other, panting from effort and arousal until they both met in a sloppy kiss, teeth clashing in to each other. Kise rolled his hips desperately seeking for some friction. Feeling Aomine’s hard cock against his own did things to him. He really wanted more of this, more of Aomine. He wanted him to devour him, to show him that he was not allowed to do this with anyone else.To show him that he was his.

Kise felt a wet sensation against his neck and he shuddered. Aomine trailed his tongue up against his throat until he reached Kise’s ear. He bit at the silver earring pulling slightly to hear his lover whimper against his collarbone. He felt Aomine reaching for his cock again.

“You’re mine, you’re so hot and you’re mine. I can’t believe you let me do this to you.” He whispered in his ear, drawing out a moan from the other.

Aomine grabbed Kise’s leg and pulled it up again kissing his thigh and biting the skin near his dick. The model’s body felt like he was on fire, he was melting and needed to release as fast as possible.

“More… Daikicchi” Kise moaned. “Please.”

Aomine smirked and opened his drawer, pulling out some condoms and a bottle of lubricant. Kise stared at him with lustful, impatient eyes but Aomine also noticed the fear and uncertainty.

“I’ll make you feel good I promise. It’ll sting just a little at first but you have to trust me, Ryouta.”

Kise nodded. “Just hurry up, you idiot.”

Aomine breathed out a small laugh before pouring the cold lube onto his fingers. He pushed two of them inside of Kise’s hole that was already stretched out by his previous ministrations. Kise gasped at the sensation of having two thick calloused fingers inside of him. This was much more intense than having his own two fingers up his ass.

He felt his hole stretch even more because Aomine was scissoring him as fast as he could. He was as impatient as ever but was somehow more careful for Kise’s sake.

“You’re ready?” he breathed against his ear.  
  
Kise nodded, feeling slightly nervous but excited.

Aomine poured a large amount of lube onto his fingers. Then he rolled the condom on his dick, wrapping his fingers around his cock massaging it until it was slick. He took a hold of Kise’s thigh again pulling his leg up so that he could wrap his right leg around his waist while he sneaked his other arm under his left leg. Kise closed his eyes in anticipation.  
  
And then he pushed in.

“Ahhh nggng A- Aominecchi” Kise yelled eyes closing shut, showing a painful expression.

Aomine ran his hands over his back simultaneously thrusting deep inside of Kise. He stayed still for a moment, letting Kise adjust to his size. The blond’s eyes rolled back into his head and wasn’t able to speak for a couple of minutes.  
  
When Aomine started moving, he felt a slow burn that started to feel good after a moment and realised Aomine actually knew what he was doing. Although it didn't particularly feel that good, it didn't hurt either. Just the thought of sex with his friend was enough to arouse him more than ever.   
  
The guy kept thrusting in and out of him and was building up a pace looking for that one spot inside that…

There.

Kise moaned in pleasure rolling his hips in a back and forth motion to create the same effect. Okay,  _now_ it felt good. Now he understood why guys took it up the ass. His body was begging for release and his cock was leaking precum as Aomine was continuously thrusting against his prostate.

Grabbing a nearby pillow, Kise tried to hide his face, biting the god damn thing just to hide his face and stop himself from letting out any more embarrassing sounds. But Aomine was having none of that.

“No, let me… let me see your face, Ryouta. Let me _hear you more_.” He begged.

Kise whimpered at his lover’s words pushing the pillow aside and sneaking his arms around Aomine’s neck to pull him closer. Aomine kept rubbing his insides and drawing out moan after moan from his blond lover, eyes desperate and full of need.

“Haahh I’m- I’m close” The tan athlete grunted.

Tears fell from his eyes when Aomine released one hand from his hips and grabbed his dick in a haze, jerking him off while whispering profanities in his left ear. He thumbed his slit making Kise cry out in ecstasy.

Kise, unable to form a sentence by now, knew he was reaching his limit too. After a few hard thrusts from Aomine, his back arched and he came hard in Aomine’s hand.

While he came he clenched down on Aomine’s dick causing him to come too with a muffled groan.

His body collapsed onto his worn out lover and they stayed like that for a couple of minutes, tired from the exertion and physical activities they just performed.

After a while Aomine pulled out of Kise, standing up and leaving him alone in the large bed to grab his abandoned shirt from the floor. He started wiping down Kise’s body, cleaning up the drying cum while Kise just laid there, mind fogged by his first real orgasm.

After he threw the used condom in the trash he got back into the bed pulling Kise, who already dozed off, close and tugging the sheets over their exhausted bodies.

He planted a small kiss on his forehead before falling asleep, hugging the guy who made him feel like flying.


	3. The morning after

Next morning they woke up in each other's arms. The morning sun shone through the partly open curtains, basking the room in a bright glow. Kise was just laying there in a daze watching the particles of dust in the sunlight. He had his arm stretched out carrying out the impossible task of catching a few of them in his hand.

He felt Aomine stirring beside him to roll over to his stomach humming softly at the feeling of a warm bed and an even warmer person laying naked beside him.

"We missed class."

Aomine groaned trying to ignore the blond not wanting to face reality yet but Kise kept poking him in the cheek so he decided to entertain the boy a bit.

"So what if we did, we're not missing anything important. Besides, I doubt you'll be able to walk, let alone pay attention in class." he grinned smugly.

Kise's face flushed with the memory of the night before. He did indeed feel a sharp pain in his back and saw bruises on his hips where Aomine had grabbed him to thrust into him.

"Should we... talk about this? I mean, about what happened last night.. Does this change anything?"

Kise expected Aomine to make fun of him for being such a girl or to outright ignore him again but he hadn't expected his answer to be so... honest.

"Of course this changes anything, u dumbass." He mumbled. "This changes everything."

He got up on his elbows leaning over to trail his fingers over Kise's chest before leaning in and capturing Kise’s mouth with his again. The blond hesitated a bit at first but soon they were exchanging lazy morning kisses as if they’d been married for over 10 years.  
Kise broke off the kiss looking for the courage to say something he'd been thinking of saying for a while now.

"I- I like-" he started but Aomine quickly put his hand over his mouth. They stared at each other for a while, Kise's eyebrows frowning in confusion.

"I'm only going to say this once today and I won't repeat it." He began. Kise nodded, curious to his answer.

"You with your stupid smiles and your stupid jokes, have been pestering me since the day you joined the basketball team. I'm- I'm not a happy person but your smile is just so fucking bright I can't help but smile back. I never thought I'd ever tell you this but I think I am in love with you, Ryouta. And it's all your fault so I expect you to take responsibility."

Kise's eyes widened in shock. This is a confession. Aomine just confessed to him! He blinked a few times scanning Aomine's face to see if he was joking.

"Are... Are you serious?" He finally asked.

"No I kissed you and had sex with you but I don't like you." Aomine deadpanned. "Of course I'm serious. I- I really like you, Kise Ryouta."

Now it was Aomine's turn to blush. He grimaced at the thought of being insecure. How could he stutter at a time like this? This was so not like him and he didn't know where this strange side of him came from. Since when did he blush like a schoolgirl who had a crush on the prettiest boy of her class? It just didn’t make any sense for him to be so openly emotional. He usually got it pretty good together while playing basketball and tried to be as emotionally distant to everyone so he couldn’t lower their expectations of him. There just was something about this blond puppy that got him all tangled up.

He scratched the back of his head in embarrassment. "You don't have to say it back. Just... would you maybe give me the chance to go out with you or something?"

Kise screamed of joy inside his head because who would've thought the cold, distant basketball player would ever fall for him? Kise's always had fans and girls who'd wanted to date him but he never really got the chance to go out with someone. And right now, at this moment, he thought he could actually fall deeply in love with the guy who once threw a basketball at his head and just the thought of that made him tear up a bit.

“So we can go on dates?” he questioned, genuinely curious about what he exactly meant.

“That’s the plan.”

“And I can hold your hand and kiss you whenever I like?” he inquired.

“Yes, naturally.” Aomine sighed.

“And we can have sex like this every time I want to?” Kise looked way too pleased with himself.

Okay, now he was just teasing him.

“Is it a yes or a no, Ryouta? Jesus christ.”

"Only if you call me baby one more time." Kise grinned.

Aomine smiled wiping an invisible speck of dust off his boyfriend’s cheek. "Well then, you big crybaby" and he leaned over to kiss him once again.

"Are you ready for round two?"

 

                                                                                                                               xxx

 

There hadn't been a lot of things Kise Ryouta was certain of. Life was full of uncertainties and every moment could have an impact on his future. Maybe he was getting kicked out of Teikou's basketball team tomorrow, maybe he'll get in a car accident and die next weekend,... He could go on for hours about the fragility and unexpectancy of life, but when he woke up again at noon in the arms of the person he admired the most he felt that there was only one thing he knew for sure.

The fact that he loved his friend and teammate Aomine Daiki.

He still wasn't ready to admit it out loud. He didn't really know how to express his feelings to the blue haired boy. Not like the confession Aomine so suddenly blurted out a few hours ago. No. He decided taking things slow was the way to go. He laughed bitterly at his own choice of words. 'Taking things slow' wasn't exactly something they'd been doing.

A loud yawn made him drop his thoughts for a moment. He felt a finger drawing various shapes on his back and turned around to look at the sleepy disturbance next to him.

"Yo." He heard him say in a gravelly voice.

"Hey." Kise whispered.

"What's up?" Aomine asked.

"I've been thinking." He started, but Aomine decided to be cheeky again.

"God no." 

Kise glared at him before continuing his little heartfelt speech.

"I know it sounds lame but life is full of unexpected things and I have to admit that you're the most welcome unexpected thing I ever got from life."

"Note that I'm also the sexiest unexpected thing you ever got. Hey-"

A muffled sound came from the place where once lay his teammate before Kise slammed his pillow onto his smug face.

He grinned at the writhing boy underneath him who just remembered that he needed air to survive. His face was red when he got out of Kise's death grasp and he panted at the lack of air.

"If I was that bad at sex you could've told me so instead of murdering me in cold blood." Aomine said, faking an insulted pout.

"I wasn't trying to murder you! It would be too suspicious right after I s- slept with you... The police would totally suspect me!" He exclaimed.

"You're still blushing when you talk about all the dirty things we did, Ryouta." Aomine smirked. "What are you going to do if someone asks what you did after training?"

"Ha-ha hilarious, putting me on the spot the- oh shit I forgot!" Kise suddenly panicked. "I forgot to tell my manager I wasn't coming home, oh noooo no no no he'll be so pissed."

Aomine eyed the frantic boy who was looking for his bag lazily until he limped out of his room to collect his clothes out of the hallway.

"Manager?" Aomine inquired when Kise was back. "Why do you have to tell your manager? Aren't you supposed to tell your parents or something?"

He saw kise flinching at the multiple messages on his phone before putting the thing away and resuming his dress up.

"Ah my parents are rarely home." He said jumping to pull his pants up. "They're always at the office or in a foreign country for work. So I'm almost always alone except that my manager brings me dinner every evening but mostly it's to discuss the planning for my next shoots. He's supposed to be my guardian I guess."

"He comes to your house every evening? You're sure that's safe? How old is he?"

"Jealous already, Aominecchi?" Kise smiled. "I'm really flattered, but no need to. He's a 54 year old american guy and he's been a family friend for a while now."

Kise thought he heard a barely audible "Tch." from under the covers but he chose to ignore it.

"Kise, baby, I'm so cold just text your manager, come back to bed and we can resume our special training." Aomine said, voice muffled by the bedspread.

"Wahh nooo I can't, Aominecchi, you pervert! I'm so sorry but I have to go now, bye!" He yelled before slamming the door shut.

Aomine felt the sheets next to him getting colder once the blond was gone. He put his palm on the place where his lover had been only minutes ago stroking the fabric as some kind of creepy pervert.

Maybe he just was a creepy pervert.

"Daikicchi..." He heard a soft voice say.

He looked up and saw the blond came back and was leaning against the door post.

"I- I'll miss you, see you tomorrow." Kise smiled shyly before closing the door and running home.

Aomine laughed and felt his heart flutter at the promise still hanging in the air. He was so fucking far gone.


	4. When good things turn bad

The next morning Kise felt as if he could fly. His grades were great, he was in love and his manager wasn't angry after he told him he had been so tired after extra training he promptly fell asleep at a friend's house which was a terrible lie of course. "Extra training..." he huffed. The only training he got was.. Ass training? No, Ryouta, don't make it weird.

His manager was actually pretty pleased at the fact that he was training more often. That way he could build up a little more muscle for future photoshoots and maybe attract a beautiful girl who he could settle down with. Hah. He thought to himself. As if that would ever happen. Even if they would offer him a billion yen he would never let go off-

His train of thought was interrupted by a familiar arm around his shoulder.

"Hello sexy, looking fine today."

"Hello Daikicchi, looking-" he stopped talking when he saw his lover's face. "... surprisingly awful today." He finished, staring worriedly at him.

"Yeah you would too if you had to get up at 5:30 to get to school early." He said indignantly. "I had to go to the principal to make up an entire story about why we weren't there yesterday in which you fell in a ditch on your way to school and me taking you to the doctor so please limp a bit, will you?" Aomine winked. "Well I can see you're already limping from yesterday so I think we're good."

Kise ignored the innuendo. "You got away with an questionable story like that?"

"Tetsu was also there, he confirmed the story. Hmm, reminds me that I'll have to thank him later on." He made a mental note of trying to find the boy later during lunch break. "Was mr. Manager fine with you skipping school to have sex with another guy or?"

"I didn't tell him naturally!" Kise exclaimed. "I lied and said I fell asleep at a friend's house after training."

"Hahaha yeah right, you mean ass training." He winked again.

Kise's eyes widened at his remark frowning immediately afterwards. Of course Kise would have the same perverted type of humor after spending so much time with this idiot.

"Also..." Aomine spoke more softly, making their foreheads almost touch. "Another reason I'm tired is that I couldn't sleep last night because I kept wishing I could hold you in my arms again and drift off to sleep that way."

"Aominecchi don't be so cheesy~" kise whined, but he secretly felt really happy hearing Aomine's sweet words.

As they were walking to school together, Kise knew that there was literally nothing that could ruin the happiness he felt.

When Aomine saw no one was looking he grabbed Kise's hand and intertwined their fingers watching as the blond blushed at the sudden contact. Kise cursed the butterflies swarming and fluttering in his stomach making him unable to think clearly.

And maybe that's a good thing.

 

                                                                                                                                               xxx

 

Kise had always believed in true love and romantic things. Aomine on the other hand used to scoff at love and laugh at couples being too affectionate but right now he couldn't stop. Kise had done something to him he was certain of it. May it be a spell or voodoo he didn't know but he'd never been this way. All happy and lovey-dovey. That just wasn't something he ever felt entitled to because he always thought he didn't really deserve love.

His mother died when he was 14 years old and his father never really cared what happened to him. Four months after his mother's death his dad got a new girlfriend. She already had two kids so there never really was any place for him in their lives. Who needs a 14 year old troublemaker when you have your hands full with two beautiful little girls? He felt lonely, jealous and desperate and that's when one day, when they were playing in the garden, he pushed one of the girls out of the tree they were climbing resulting in a serious head injury.  
  
He had been put into therapy, went to several doctors for his behavioural problems and nobody talked to him at home ever since. He knew that what he did was wrong, but even he realised that this punishment was completely over the top. They provided shelter for him but he was living like a ghost in the house he grew up in.   
  
A year went by and his dad was overjoyed when a distant aunt could take him in, although she wouldn't come home since she . He finally had a reason to kick his son out of the house. Aomine himself was glad that he could escape the suffocating enviroment he had lived in for the past year, but now he truly felt alone in the world. He had no family anymore. 

His dad never checked up on him. He only and took care of school costs  and payed him a fair amount of money to keep himself alive because he knew his son could take care of himself. Aomine realised that he was still depending on the man who used to be his father. (Financially at least.) And he prayed for the day he could start working for real, so he'd finally be free from them at last.

It's not as if he hated Misaki and her children. And he couldn't hate his father either for abandoning him like that. He had acted despicable and awful and he had to accept the consequences. When he was in his right state of mind he knew that what they did to him was cruel and unnecessary, but when you basically live completely alone in a strange apartment, your mind starts wandering to dark places. 

The first nights were horrible and he usually fell asleep crying. The only thoughts keeping him awake were:

I deserve it.

I deserve it.

I deserve it.

The fear and feeling of abandonment taking over his thoughts and mind until he found a method to cope.

A few months later he brought a razor to his hip.


	5. Lover's sorrow

A couple of days later the generation of miracles being: Akashi, Kuroko, Midorima, Murasakibara, Kise and Aomine were sitting on the roof of Teikou's high school eating their lunches. Aomine had thanked Kuroko for saving their asses that one morning and promised he would buy him a milkshake at the Maji Burger next time. Kuroko looked as if he had planned that all along.

They were chatting leisurely about basketball and other cheerful topics. Everyone was in a good mood. They got to go home early because a lot of teachers were absent that day. 

"Murasakibara-kun, please refrain from eating so much candy. You'll get seriously sick one day." Kuroko said, obviously annoyed at the tall guy's eating habits.

"Some are healthy, Kurokocchi." He countered.

Kuroko rolled his eyes at the ridiculous statement.

"It is not like they have any vegetables in them, Murasakibara-kun."

"Says the expert on candy. How'd you know for sure?"

While the others were listening lazily to the discussion, Aomine was currently stealing tomatoes out of Kise's bento. He loved that the boy made them himself despite probably having a maid at home. Or that disgusting manager he remembered. He still couldn’t feel at ease with a random guy barging into Kise’s home everyday to feed him. He wrinkled his nose trying to think of something more appealing.

Chewing on the tomato, he imagined Kise making the bento in his (probably) luxurious kitchen only wearing an apron. A pink, flowery apron with bows. He envisioned his boyfriend cutting up the vegetables and rocking his hips slightly at the music playing in the background. He would totally dance while making food, he's such an idiot. His delightful ass and back would be exposed showing the beautiful shape of his sculpted body.

And then Aomine would come to his place and see the blond naked and snake his arms around him kissing his neck and playing with the front of the apron so he could make the boy shiver in pleasure and-,

Oh no.

No.

He was hard.

No. Nope this was not happening. Not here at school during lunch in the company of his team mates. No, absolutely not.  
He tried to strategically place his arms in front of his crotch to hide the inconvenient member.

A blush crept up his face when thinking of how everyone would react when they saw he got hard out of nowhere. Midorima would probably shrivel up and die. And Kuroko, his son, his blue haired child, would probably be traumatised for centuries.

He desperately wished his boner away by thinking of Akashi pooping. Yes, great plan, Aomine, this is gonna work. Akashi going to the bathroom and just giving it all he's got like how he's on the basketball field. Just pushing and pushing and-

"Daiki, please explain as to why your face is so red?"

He jumped at the voice of the red haired boy he just imagined defecating.

"Tche, explain why your hair's so red." He fired back causing him to be even more embarrassed because he doesn't know any good comebacks in stressful situations.

Akashi stared at him without blinking not impressed by his attempt at humor. After a full minute he sighed and spoke again.

"Are you hiding something from us, Daiki?"

Damn that creepy eyeball dude and his fortune telling powers. One couldn't just lie to the captain of Teikou's basketball team. He literally knew everything and it was impossible to escape his piercing, knowing gaze. Also, he was terrifying as fuck. The good news was that his fear for Akashi made his dick go limp so that's that.

"Have you perhaps acquired a _girlfriend_?" He inquired.

Every player had stopped eating and was now paying attention to the pair. Aomine was about to protest but a certain someone suddenly choked on the rice of his self made bento.

Kise coughed and coughed trying to get the rice out of his windpipe, eyes shedding tears in the process like he couldn't be more obvious.

Akashi smiled victoriously. "Everything alright, Ryouta?" He asked calmly. "You don't have to be nervous. Why are you so agitated?"

Kise's eyes widened at the question before putting his hands over his eyes in discomfort.

God, murder this red headed person so the world will be free once more from intentionally caused embarrassing situations, Aomine begged.

"Jesus christ, fine, you friggin' vulture" He said before guiding Kise's hands away from his face while intertwining their fingers. He leaned in brushing his lips over the shocked blond's lips, planting one small kiss on his warm mouth.

"T- There. Satisfied? W- We're dating." Aomine stumbled over the words, scared of what their friends would think. Will they laugh? Be mad? Now he thought of it, Akashi never accused them of anything, why the hell did he do that??

They all laughed.

"Honestly, Aominecchi, have you finally got him mad enough to date you."

Wait what finally?

"Murasakibara-kun, I owe you 5000 ¥."

What.

"This is... a surprise to me." Midorima said. "I checked their horoscopes daily to see when they'd finally hook up, but they've... deceived me." He took his glasses off looking a little lost. He had an incredulous look on his face.

Excuse me.

"We talked about the two of you getting together a while ago." Akashi explained, noticing the confused faces. "I mean, it was really obvious the way you two look at each other. Daiki, you were looking at Ryouta's ass like a cheetah who's about to devour an antelope. It's as if you have no discretion at all."   
  
The other members laughed at the captain's spot-on comparison, but Akashi wasn't done talking yet.  
  
"I was worried it would interfere with your performance on the field. But after carefully observing the two of you, I decided that it wouldn't and that also I wouldn't mind if you boys started going out."

Thanks, dad?  
  
"And whenever the two of you went out for a one-on-one we seriously thought you were having sex with each other." Midorima said blushing a little.

"But we are honestly happy for you, Kise-kun, Aomine-kun." The blue haired boy spoke while smiling brightly.

Aomine felt relieved after everyone’s teasing and supportive words. He didn’t really realise it himself but he had been afraid of what their opinions would be. He thought that there was nothing more terrifying than admitting you love someone in front of others and the basketball team handled it pretty well. They even knew that they were in love long before they did and they were all happy for them.

Aomine finally felt confident enough to place his hand over Kise’s and played with his pinky. Kise blushed at the small contact and shifted so he was sitting closer to his boyfriend.

They dropped the topic immediately to talk about everyday school stuff. They figured that they’d wait to hear how exactly they got together when the two of them were ready for it.

The bell rang meaning lunch break had come to an end. All the boys packed up their bags and made themselves ready to go back to class.

"Also, Ryouta," Akashi finally said after getting up to go to class. "you have a hickey on your collarbone." He pointed out and he walked out with a devious expression.

They heard Murasakibara snicker silently at their stunned faces.

 

                                                                                                                                                  xxx

 

As they were heading to their classroom Aomine was tempted to keep holding Kise’s hand but he refrained from doing so. It would attract too much attention in such an early stage of their relationship and he wasn’t ready to show people he liked a guy yet. He also wasn’t ready for the death threats he would most likely get from girls who were crushing on Kise. He knew they couldn’t keep their relationship a secret forever because that would hurt both him and Kise, but he wanted to keep silent for a while.Testing the waters until he was sure that they were really in love and ready to spend the rest of their lives together.

He really didn’t feel like sitting at a desk and listening to a language he didn’t understand anyway and was contemplating to convince Kise to skip English class with him. He knew the blond would never skip class unless it was an urgent matter.

Well, he thought to himself. I’ll make it an urgent matter.

He grabbed Kise’s arm, halting in the middle of the hallway to pull him to the side. A couple of people looked at them strangely but he didn’t pay any attention to them.

“Hey, W- What the hell are you doing?” Kise yelped, feeling his back hit the wall.

Aomine looked around to see that the hallway was empty now and leaned over him, both hands against the wall next to Kise’s ears. He looked down at the boy underneath him, who was totally confused abou what was going on.  
  
"You wanna skip class with me, pretty boy?" He whispered in the blond's ear.

Kise stared at him with his ‘are-you-fucking-kidding-me glance’ but couldn’t help whimpering when Aomine tilted his chin to lick a stripe up his neck.

“Maybe we should go somewhere less public, don’t you agree?”

Kise just nodded, all reluctancy fading to nothing as he followed his boyfriend to the school’s restrooms.

Once there, Aomine checked if there was no one around, pushed open one of the doors and pulled the toilet seat down for him to sit on. After locking the door he pulled Kise onto his lap and started kneading his ass while rocking his hips in circles against Kise’s crotch.

The blond moaned loudly causing Aomine to capture his lips with his own, biting his bottom lip to punish him for being so loud.

“Remember, pretty boy, we’re still in school.” Aomine winked.  
  
"Cut it out with the 'pretty boy', you dick." Kise retorted, despite being aroused as hell. Aomine completely ignored the blond's protests, going for a full on attack.  
  
"Do you want me to touch you, Kise?" 

The blond nodded, desperately clawing at his team mate’s shirt to undress him and, of course, Aomine let him. Kise pulled Aomine's shirt over his head and discarded it on the cold tiles while Aomine just pushed Kise's shirt up to put his mouth over his perked up nipple drawing another moan from the blond boy.

“Hmmn Aomine- echhi s-sex at school this- this must be a new low.” Kise panted.

Aomine grunted and kept sucking at the boy's pale chest while his hand scraped at Kise’s pants unbuttoning them in the process. He quickly put his hand in his boyfriend’s underpants wrapping the now hard member. Kise’s head fell back with a moan, pupils dilating as Aomine slowly stroked the boy’s dick. He felt Aomine leaving kisses up his chest, pausing to bite at Kise’s collarbone.

“You taste so fucking good, Kise.” he groaned, pulling the boy even closer to rut against his boyfriend’s still clothed ass.

Kise shoved his hips forward thrusting his cock into Aomine’s hand and groaned low and seductively. He felt like he wouldn’t last long the way Aomine was moving up and down his shaft.

“Just like that ah- Aominecchi.” he panted against his ear. His hips stuttered when he was reaching his orgasm, biting his lip when he felt he couldn’t hold on anymore.

He came with a shuddering gasp all over Aomine’s hand.

Kise slumped against his shoulder in exhaustion, but was quick to recover when he saw that his boyfriend was still hard. He closed his pants and looked at Aomine with a determined expression.

“Aominecchi..." he breathed while unbuttoning his team mate’s pants. “Now it’s your turn to feel good.”

He slid Aomine’s pants and underpants down, staring hungrily at his groin and handsome legs

“Aominecchi…”

Aomine panted, licking his lips in anticipation as he saw the fingers that would soon be wrapped around his dick.

 _“Aomine!”_ Kise called out.

The sound of Kise calling him by his original name brought him out of his lust filled daze. He looked up to the blond in confusion and his eyes met Kise’s angry ones. Tears starting to well up in his caramel coloured eyes. He took a deep breath and braced himself for the answer.

_“What’s that on your hip?”_


	6. And yet I'm still here

"Aomine, look at me!" Kise almost yelled when Aomine looked down fixating his eyes on the tiles of the bathroom floor.

He went silent for a while frowning his eyebrows in desperation. He completely forgot about the scars that marred his hip up to his thigh. He tried to find an explanation that didn't make him sound like a pathetic loser, but he just couldn't. He was ashamed, so ashamed and tried not to look Kise in the eye.

"I- I'm" he started, but couldn't finish the sentence because his voice was shaking too much.

He knew Kise was still staring at him and felt something wet falling on his upper legs. Kise was... crying?

"Are you _unhappy_ , Aominecchi?" Kise asked with a broken voice.

When Aomine didn't answer him he went on. "I- I just don't understand how you could..."

"NO EXACTLY, YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND!" Aomine yelled suddenly, scaring Kise who looked at him with a pained, worried expression. He saw the broken look in his boyfriend’s eyes and knew he fucked up really badly.

Pulling his pants up, he tried to push Kise aside because he couldn't tell him the truth and he didn't want to cry in front of his boyfriend. It'd be too painful and too real at this moment so he had to leave before Kise saw how weak he really was.

Kise blocked the door and lock with his arms demanding Aomine to explain himself. He really was determined to find out, Aomine thought to himself. He grabbed the boy's chin, studying the boy's brown eyes before bringing both of their mouths closer together until they met in a dominant kiss. While doing so, Kise was thoroughly distracted for Aomine to open the locked door and push past him.

"Aomine!" Kise yelled desperately, watching him run away. "Please, wait I-"

But Aomine never heard what he had to say because he ran out of the school building as fast as he could. He felt stupid forgetting for a moment he had those scars. Forgetting that he'd rather hurt himself than face his problems and talk about them.

Kise who was still standing in the school's bathroom slumped against the wall and sat down. He never would have thought that the caring, loving Aomine who he spend the last couple of days with would do this to himself. He put his head on his knees trying to calm himself down. Kise didn't know what to do, but he knew for sure that he needed to hear the story behind these scars.  
He was Aomine's boyfriend after all, he's supposed to know all the things that make him sad and it's his duty and mission to cheer him up, to love him no matter what.

He just felt so powerless.

                                                                                                                                  xxx

Meanwhile Aomine got to his apartment and locked the door behind him. "Shit" he thought, as he walked through the cold hallway leading up to his bedroom. "This is bad. Shit." He ran a hand through his blue hair, throwing his school bag aside before falling down on his bed.

He knew Kise was bound to find out about his past. He knew that he owed Kise an explanation and he really wanted to tell him everything one day but he never expected him to find out about his troubled mind this soon in their relationship. They had been going out for a week now and he should've known that he couldn't have hidden the scars any longer, yet he had tried so hard. But in the heath of the moment he just forgot about them for a few seconds and that's all it took. Kise saw them. Kise, his beautiful perfect boyfriend, saw how disgusting he really was. It was only a matter of time before Kise decided that this wasn't something he could handle and would walk right out of their relationship. He would end it pretty soon, Aomine thought darkly. The blond was a bubbly, happy kind of guy and he was just pathetic and sad all the time. They weren't compatible and he wouldn’t blame Kise if he tried to run away as fast as he could. 

Aomine knew there was something wrong with his mind. He wasn't as stupid as many people thought he was, he knew that boys his age weren't supposed to act and think this way. He found it rather easy to understand how he felt because before he met Kise he used to be kind of lonely and did a lot of introspection. Eating alone at school, relaxing by himself on the roof of the school building, falling asleep feeling completely abandoned,... he’d gotten quite used to it. Acting confident and loving himself when there were people around had the opposite effect and only pushed him deeper and deeper in this dark pit of sadness he lived in.

Sometimes he didn't even know why he was sad, he just was. He didn't enjoy anything anymore, even basketball became a routine he'd rather skip. The sadness usually turned into nothingness and there were days when he'd just stay home from school and lie on his bed staring at the cracks in his chalky ceiling. 

When he met Kise Ryouta his mind felt like the sun shining through a massive amount of dark clouds. Kise was a challenge who made basketball so much more interesting and soon he became captivated by the blond's movements and gorgeous smile. After a while he even thought that the sadness was over. That he was cured thanks to the bright model that had entered his life, but that wasn't true at all.

Oh how he'd like that to happen. For Kise to be his cure but that's not how it works. He had gained a friend but still felt like he would disappoint him and scare him away. And when he developed feelings for the boy it became even worse because he knew no one could ever fall in love with a lowlife like him. Kise would never feel the same way and he might just lose him if he found out about his unrequited love. And if he lost Kise he might lose himself in the process.

Until a week ago when he was tired and blamed his temporal craziness on the lack of sleep he was getting. The moment when he thought fuck it and kissed Kise and-

Aomine sighed. It had been good. Of course, it had been good. This past week was one of the happiest weeks in his entire life. But he had to accept that this was in the past. That Kise had no business with him anymore after seeing something so awful and pathetic.

Aomine curled up on his bed, shaking a little. Despite his indifferent personality he would really miss Kise if he broke it off and would possibly regret ever starting anything in the first place. Now that he knew what it was like to be loved, he never wanted to part from Kise, but he understood that that decision wasn't up to him.

He hugged the pillow next to him a little tighter, wishing he could go to sleep and never wake up again.

He drifted off to sleep until he was woken up by the door bell ringing. He looked at his alarm clock reading that it was 6 PM which meant he had slept for about 3 hours. The sun was already starting to set and his mind was a little bit hazy. He frowned at the unusual hour.

Tche. He thought as he rubbed his sleepy, red eyes. It’s probably Kise.  
His eyes felt puffy and sensitive. He didn’t know he had been crying, but he didn’t really care anyway. He just didn’t want people to see so he walked to the bathroom to relieve the swelling in the tissues around his eyes with a wet cloth.

After masking the redness he padded to the front door as the person at the door kept on pressing the bell persistently. He unlocked the door and felt a body fall into him, pulling him in a tight hug. He felt the person squeezing the life out of him and didn't know what to do for a moment until he pulled himself together and slowly wrapped his strong arms around the intruder. He closed his eyes, giving himself a moment of peace in the other's arms and put his chin on the top of the person's golden locks. He exhaled with a sorrowful smile.

Ryouta...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll try to update frequently, my children! I'm currently writing next chapter and there will be smut ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)


	7. Coffee and promises

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yayy I finally finished chapter 7!
> 
> Also to the people who left kudos: I love love love you, thank you so much!

He felt Kise’s grip on his shirt tightening as he buried his head in the space between Kise’s shoulders and neck. For a moment he felt like everything was the same and that everything would be alright but then he remembered what had happened at school and he suddenly pushed the boy in his arms away from him.

"Why are you here?" He asked coolly, studying the other's face carefully.

"I- I came to talk to you. I-"

"I think there's nothing left to talk about. Just break up with me and leave."

"No! What? Aominecchi, I won't break up with you and I won't leave either!" Kise said, having found a little bit of confidence.

Aomine cocked his eyebrow at Kise’s desperation, feigning disinterest before walking to the kitchen to make himself a cup of coffee. He didn’t expect the boy to follow him around and when his warm drink was ready he turned around and sighed. Kise was still standing behind him, fists clenched with a worried look in his pretty, shiny eyes. There was a moment of silence and Aomine could see Kise’s hands shaking in frustration.  
  
"Go away, Ryouta."   
  
"No."  
  
Aomine sighed again. He knew Kise could be persistent as fuck judging from last time the guy pissed off a teacher by being late every morning. So, of course, his natural response was to be first in class from then on and follow her around all year long until she forgave him. 

"I won't leave until we talk about this..." Kise finally declared.

"Fine. Stay here, do as you please. I'm going back to bed." He said drinking the last drops of his coffee before strolling to his bedroom, leaving a surprised Kise behind.

"W- Wait hold on Aominecc-" was the last thing he heard before he slammed the door of his bedroom shut. He took off his shirt and crawled back under the covers wishing Kise would just leave him alone. He knew he acted like a child and he was aware that this wouldn't fix his problems, this even made them worse. But he just couldn't look his boyfriend in the eyes after he'd seen such a horrible thing.

He heard the door of his bedroom creaking open to reveal a nervous blond stepping into the room. Aomine sighed and turned his head to the other side.

The mattress dipped and he suddenly felt a warm body hugging him from behind. Warm lips grazed the skin of his tanned neck and the blond's brows furrowed before he inhaled deeply.

"You're so stubborn." Kise whispered softly. "Please just... just talk to me. I don't want to lose you over something like this."

Aomine knew the blond's eyes welled up again because he could hear him sniffle behind him. He felt his resolve weaken and turned around to face the boy.

Golden teary eyes looked up and watched him closely as Aomine repositioned himself to fit snugly against his boyfriend. He slung his arm over Kise's back, pulling the boy closer.

"I'll tell you if you promise not to look at me while I'm speaking and not to make fun of me afterwards."

He felt Kise nod as he moved even closer and circled his arms around Aomine's waist.

"I promise." He whispered.

Aomine smiled at Kise’s hopeful eyes. He really did look like a dog sometimes and he probably didn’t even realise it. The way he followed Aomine around and how he seemed to wag his tail whenever he got a compliment, the resemblance was uncanny. And how Aomine loved seeing his big puppy eyes widen as he showed him his new basketball tricks or whispered something extremely inappropriate in his ear.

But now he looked at him like he was going to listen to every word he had to say. He looked at him like he was important to him and like he really wanted to know what made him sad just for the sake of cheering him up again. How could he deny the eyes of his lover who wanted nothing more than honesty and loyalty? If he had to tell someone it’d be Kise and if he had the chance to lift the burden a little he would take it only if he knew for sure that the listener would be prepared to catch him when he’d fall.

And Kise was that type of person. He knew the boy would hear him out and if he showed him his weak, emotional side, he wouldn’t make fun of him but still… The insecurity of not knowing what would happen made him antsy and nervous.

He grabbed the back of the boy’s head and pulled him closer to him so his chin was resting on his broad right shoulder.

“Don’t look at me.” he emphasized.

And then he told him everything. For the first time ever he told someone about his past and his problems. When he got to the part where he had been abandoned and was lonely most of the time there were tears running down his cheeks and he felt Kise tremble in his arms, whispering that it was gonna be alright.

By the end of the story, for the first time ever, Kise was the composed one and he was a sobbing mess. He felt stupid for crying but he realised that it was necessary because he had been holding it in for so long.

And all Kise did was hold him. He didn't laugh or cry or walked out on him. He just kept silent and held him in his arms until he had calmed down. Aomine felt embarrassed but he knew that Kise was alright. And if Kise was alright he knew he would be too.

A few minutes passed and Aomine finally got himself back together. His hand landed on Kise's cheek, thumb rubbing absently as he stared into his soft, caring eyes. Kise smiled and was the first to break the silence.

"I'm glad you told me Aominecchi." He spoke. "I'm happy because you trust me enough to tell me something this important."

"You kind of dragged it out of me, though." Aomine retorted with a hoarse voice while rubbing his eyes slowly. "But that's good. That's okay. I wouldn't have told anybody even though I wanted to get it off my chest. So... thank you, Ryouta. I really mean it."

“You know, I don’t know if it would make you feel better but…” he trailed off. “I- I also have a thing I’ve never told anyone and... and I’d like to share it with you because I want us to be on the same page.”

The blue haired boy was surprised at Kise’s statement, wondering what it could be that made the blond upset.

“Before I went to Teikou in Tokyo, I went to a school close to my hometown and I wasn’t as popular as I am here.” He grinned. “People were jealous of me and the fact that I was a model at a young age. They couldn’t stand the fact that I was good at everything and they started doing really mean things to me.”

Aomine frowned his brows guessing where this was going.

“What did they do to you?” he asked concerned.

“Uhh they called me names, made fun of me in class or ignored me when I talked to them. Those things were kind of bearable but when they started using physical violence like hitting me after school, hiding my bag and destroying my belongings I couldn’t take it anymore and changed schools.”

“Kise… I’m so sorry I-”

“Don’t get me wrong.” he interrupted. “Though I was really sad at the time, I’m over it now. I try not to think about it anymore and be a better person. I’m glad people are accepting me in Teikou and I’m so happy I’ve found friends like you and the guys from our basketball team.” he beamed. “So I get what you mean when you say you’re lonely, though 2 years of loneliness could never compare to the way you must've felt. But I know the feeling and I don’t think I could’ve endured it like you do.”

Aomine closed his eyes thinking about what his boyfriend just told him. He always thought Kise was ever the popular one and that he never knew any sadness in his life but he guessed he was wrong. He felt sorry for the blond because Kise said that he had it much easier than Aomine did and that wasn’t true at all. Bad people had continuously hurt him but Aomine was just hurting himself. He was his own problem and Kise brushed his past off like it was nothing.

He didn’t know what to say, couldn’t get the words of self-pity out so he just hugged Kise really tight while petting his soft, silky hair. Kise giggled attempting to break free from one of Aomine’s bear hugs.

“Aominecchi nooo, I can’t breathe!” he laughed, pushing the boy away from him. But Aomine was having none of that and commenced his second attack. He knew of all Kise’s sensitive places and also knew his boyfriend was particularly against being tickled.

“No hahahahaha no Aominecchi stop! Hahahahahaha I can’t hahahaha I can’t-.” Kise laughed until there were tears streaming down his flushed cheeks. He thrashed around in Aomine’s bed until he finally saw a chance to escape, ducking his head under Aomine’s arms and flee from this cruel monster who looked pretty pleased at what he’d done to him.

“That’s it, I’m leaving! I won’t let myself be attacked by a brute like you!” Kise joked, grinning at the half naked savage still lying on the covers. He turned around, planning to go to the kitchen and make some coffee for the both of them even though it was already late in the evening, but a quiet voice held him back.

“Please, stay with me.”

Kise turned around and saw his boyfriend laying face flat into his pillow, arm stretched out to him as if he was waiting for him to take his hand.

“I’m not really leaving, Daiki. I was just about to make some co-”

“It can wait.” Aomine interrupted turning his head to the side so he could speak more clearly. His hand was still stretched out, fingers moving like he was urging him to take his hand. “I want you here with me right now.”

Kise looked affectionately at him before putting his hand into Aomine’s. He was suddenly pulled onto the bed and felt Aomine pulling the covers over both of them.

When they were both settled, Aomine grabbed Kise’s head and pulled him into a deep, sensual kiss. Lips pushing impatiently against each other with tongues intertwining in each other’s mouths. Aomine licked and bit his bottom lip, sucking gently on the rosy skin. After a while he pulled away slowly causing Kise to pout in frustration. Aomine had a soft look in his eyes and brushed Kise’s hair out of his eyes which was futile because Kise’s hair was always hanging in front of his eyes.

“God, I love you so much, Ryouta.” He sighed.

Kise fumbled with the sheets looking down as if he had been thinking about something for a while now.

“Will you- will you stop hurting yourself?” Kise asked before shaking his head and rephrasing his request. “No, promise me you will never damage your skin again because you are too beautiful and too precious to me to hate yourself like that.”

Kise sighed in frustration, trying to find the right words.

“You’re the most important person in my life and I- I don’t know if I can say the words _I love you_ yet but I am 100 percent sure you’re the one I want to spend the rest of my life with and... " He paused. “... I want to make you happy. I want to be the one who can make you smile even when you’re having a bad day. I want to be the one you love and I know that it isn’t easy but I want you to stop hating yourself because of what your father did to you and I’m fully prepared to help you with that. But most of all I want you to stop cutting up your beautiful skin so please promise me you will.”

Kise offered him his pinky with a hopeful look in his eyes.

Aomine smiled at Kise’s words. “Pinky promise huh? I can do that.” he said as he locked his finger with Kise’s.

“You will?” Kise beamed as he looked at their hands and jumped on his boyfriend causing them both to fall down on the mattress.

Overenthusiastic Kise then climbed onto Aomine’s lap and kissed him while sitting on top of him. He took both of Aomine’s hands pushing them above his head and holding them there while deepening the kiss. The mood suddenly changed as he grinded their hips together feeling Aomine’s hardening cock through his boxers. He was taking total control of his boyfriend and he enjoyed every minute of it.

Aomine liked where this was going.

As Kise was pulling his own shirt over his head, Aomine cupped his ass with his large hands pulling him down against his erection. He heard the boy above him moan as he rutted against Aomine’s groin while biting his pink, soft lips.

“Kise pull off your pants.” Aomine whispered wantonly in his ear.

“As much as I’d like to, you can’t put it in, Aominechhi, we have basketball practice tomorrow.” Kise panted as Aomine bit his earlobe in frustration.

“Then jerk yourself off.”

Kise looked confused at the order he was given. “What? You want me to masturbate in front of you?”

“Yes.” he breathed. “Play with yourself. Show me how you do it when I’m not there. Show me how you get off while thinking about me fucking you until your voice is hoarse from screaming my name.”

Kise whimpered as he listened to Aomine’s lewd orders and he couldn’t help cupping himself through his pants. He got off Aomine’s lap and pulled off both his pants and boxers to reveal his considerably hard member. He then climbed back onto Aomine and started stroking himself occasionally brushing his thumb over the tip and arching his back in pleasure.

His other unoccupied hand trailed from his abdomen up to his chest where he played with his left nipple. Kise closed his eyes putting up a show for his boyfriend who was watching him intently. He continued fucking his right hand building up a pace that made his thighs tremble.

Aomine was mesmerized at the sight before him. Watching his boyfriend pleasure himself was a huge turn on for him and he felt his boxers get uncomfortably damp.

“Fuck, Ryouta. You’re so sexy.” He blurted out stroking Kise’s ass and thighs. Kise moaned as his boyfriend arched up and took his earring in his mouth tugging gently.

“hahh I- I love it when y- you do that.” Kise panted. “Do you hmn have an earring kink maybe?”

Aomine didn’t answer him and instead took Kise’s hands from his dick replacing them with his own. Kise sped up his thrusts, eyes rolling back at Aomine’s ministrations.

“Daiki I’m-” was all he could before he came hard in Aomine’s hand. Strings of cum coated his tanned hand and then Kise, feeling exhausted, collapsed on top of his boyfriend panting heavily. Kise’s eyes widened when he saw Aomine bringing his hand to his lips, licking the white thick semen from his fingers. He blushed never expected to see Aomine being this lewd and pervy.

The blond felt kind of dazed and disoriented, but he knew Aomine was still hard and he knew he really needed to do something about that.

He slid off his boyfriend positioning himself on his knees on the wooden floor. Then he grabbed both of Aomine’s legs, forcing him to sit on the side of the bed. Aomine quirked an eyebrow at him when he saw what Kise was trying to do and smiled mischievously.

“You’re gonna suck me off, Ryouta?” He inquired playfully.

“ Shut up“ Kise responded, blushing slightly while putting his fingers in Aomine’s boxers, slowly sliding them off. 

Aomine gasped, remembering that Kise would see his scars again. The fact that he knew what they meant didn’t mean that he wouldn’t be disgusted every time he saw them.

But none of that mattered as Kise slowly put his lips on Aomine’s scarred hip. He stayed there for a while, hoping Aomine would realise that he was okay with this, as long as he stopped doing it from now on. He looked up when he felt a hand stroking the hair on the back of his head and saw Aomine staring at him lovingly. Kise felt satisfied that his message was well received and proceeded to leave a trail of kisses down his upper leg before licking an experimental stripe along Aomine’s hard cock.

The boy above him groaned at the attention he was given and urged Kise’s head closer to his weeping member.

“Please, Ryouta…” he managed to say, biting his lip in anticipation.

And that was all the encouragement Kise needed so he wrapped his lips around the head of his boyfriend’s dick, sucking hard on the tip. Kise had never done this before but he figured it would be the same as sucking on a lollipop but without using teeth so he kind of went from there.

He knew he wouldn’t be able to fit all of Aomine in his mouth but when he heard his boyfriend whimpering and bucking into him, he decided he would take it as far as he could go. He tried relaxing his throat before completely enveloping Aomine’s shaft with his warm pink lips.

He loved the way Aomine’s cock was sliding in and out of his mouth, making him gag when he hit the back of his throat. Aomine’s hips were moving rhythmically and the hold he had on Kise’s hair was getting pretty strong as he kept thrusting urgently into Kise’s mouth.

When Kise felt he couldn’t take anymore of Aomine’s dick, he wrapped his hand around the base of his shaft squeezing deliciously as he continued sucking on the top. He knew Aomine was close because he felt Aomine’s thrusts speeding up and he could taste the precum leaking from his cock. 

“I’m coming, Kise, I’m-” Aomine’s breath hitched at the look Kise gave him as if he were trying to say “I don’t care” and when the boy sucked him even harder he knew he was done for.

He came into Kise’s mouth, hand gripping the boy’s hair strongly. Kise made sure not to spill a drop and swallowed everything neatly.

Aomine collapsed on the bed, chest heaving up and down as he ran his fingers through his hair. Kise got up, lips swollen from the sucking he’d done and put his boxers back on. He then went to the kitchen for a glass of water as his throat had been fucked raw.

He came back and saw that Aomine pulled up his boxers and put his shirt back on. He was laying there with a dazed smile on his face urging Kise to get back into bed with him.

“Is it okay if I stay over?” he asked as he jumped on the bed. “I think it’s too late to go back home now.”

Aomine nodded, pulling Kise closer to him and tangling their legs together.

“We should fight more often.” he grinned, placing a soft kiss on his forehead.

And so they fell asleep curled up safe and warm in each other’s arms, wondering why they fought about something that could be resolved so easily.


	8. Confession

A couple of days later Aomine and Kise decided to meet up with the Generation of Miracles over the weekend to discuss training schedules, strategy and team play but it was actually an excuse so they could go out and enjoy the nice weather. Murasakibara decided that they should go to the river side and have a picnic there. He was also the one who brought candy and chocolate instead of actual meals.

Akashi, the only one who actually wanted to get some work done, had chosen a spot near a large tree so the shadow could cool them all off.

They were all pretty tired from the exhausting school week as they were strolling to the place Akashi had pointed out. The atmosphere was light and Kise was skipping while holding Aomine’s hand trying to make him walk faster. The boys sat down in the grass near the river, passing around their bags and different kinds of foods and drinks because a meeting wouldn’t be complete without a little food provision.

Since they were in an official relationship now, they didn't hide the fact that they were dating. It's not as if they couldn't keep their hands off each other but Aomine made it pretty clear that the blond model was his by scooting closer to the boy and draping an arm over his shoulders.

Aomine had made pasta at home for this occasion trying to show off his cooking skills. He opened the box, twirling his fork in the spaghetti before bringing it up to Kise's mouth.

"Here, say 'aaaah'." He said as he urged the blond to take a bite.

Kise leaned forward, mouth wide open, waiting for Aomine to feed him. "Aaaahh." He chewed a couple of times tasting the rich flavours and delicious vegetables. "It's good, Aominecchi! I didn't know you could cook!"

"I only know how to make pasta and an egg to be honest." He shrugged.

"Hey, can I eat some too?" Murasakibara questioned, looking dangerously at Aomine's pasta like he was about to devour the whole thing within a minute.

"No."

The purple haired boy pouted. "Heeeeh? Not fair, why's Kise-chin the one who gets all the food?"

"Because I like Kise and he's gonna eat this pasta for the rest of his life so he's gotta get used to it." Aomine explained, trying to keep the box out of Murasakibara’s grabby hands.

Akashi quirked an eyebrow at his words. "Daiki, is that a marriage proposal? Because I think even a bonehead like you can come up with something more creative and original."

"It's not, Akashi. Relax." Midorima said. "If it were, Aomine would be on the verge of crying right now."

Everybody laughed at Midorima's commen,t except for Aomine who gave him a look that seemed to say: "excuse me."

"A guy cries once at a sad scene in a movie and never sees the end of it! I'm never letting you guys into my house ever again." Aomine shouted. "Speaking of which, baby, do you wanna go to my place this evening? We can have a movie night or something... if you want to?

Kise nodded. "Sure! Sounds fun Aominecchi! Also, I like it when you call me baby~" Kise added, bumping into Aomine's chest.

"I like it when you call me Aominecchi." Aomine flirted back.

They heard an exasperated sigh next to them.

"Oh my god, please stop." Midorima groaned. Aomine looked up glaring at him questioning.

Midorima shrugged at the threatening stare, taking a bite from his sandwich. "You're so lovey-dovey, Aomine, it's scary."

"Oh we're scary? Midorima, aren't you the one who goes to that one cafe close to our school every friday evening to stalk that band or should I say... their lead singer. what's his name? Takao Kazunari?" Aomine teased.

"Sh- shut up." He readjusted his glasses, blushing slightly. "I just enjoy his- THEIR music and besides, my horoscope tells me I should go out more often so..."

"Does your horoscope also tell you to get that stick out of your ass or...?"

They laughed, drank and ate their lunches while telling stories about school and family. Akashi sighed in frustration and had a murderous glint in his eyes when he noticed that no one was listening to him, but he had to admit that a day off sounded pretty good and eventually joined the chatter.

A few hours later, when the sun was beginning to set, Kise had the glamourous idea to go frog spotting. All the team members except for Kuroko and Aomine were willing to entertain the guy for a bit and joined him at the river bank. Akashi claimed he knew all about frogs and was boring the group with a lecture.

"I'm really happy for you two, you know." Kuroko said watching the group as they tried to escape from Akashi's teachings.

"You already mentioned that before."

"Yes, but I really mean it, Aomine-kun." Kuroko said seriously. "Kise-kun has a happy personality, but he wasn't always like this."

Aomine got up, listening intently at what Kuroko had to say. He couldn't know about the bullying, could he? Kise told him he was the only one who knew and he kind of liked the fact that he was someone Kise could trust and lean on to when things got bad. He thought it was ironic because he actually needed Kise more than he needed him.

"Before he joined the basketball team" Kuroko began. "I saw him hanging around school and he looked kind of... sad. I guess it's because he never really met someone who could make his heart race and his head spin. But then he met you and he changed completely. The man he is today is because of you and I'm glad that you both found each other."

Aomine nodded slowly and smiled at the concerned blue haired boy. "I'm really glad I have him and that he likes me. It changed me for the better too."

"I've noticed." Kuroko smiled. There was a pause before he finally spoke. "Don't hurt him, Aomine-kun. He's so in love with you, I don't think he'd survive."

Aomine looked at Kise holding a frog in his hands, laughed really hard as he chased Midorima. The poor green haired boy was running away from him as fast as he could.

He unconsciously smiled and ran his fingers through his hair. "I won't. I love him. I've never been interested romantically in anyone other than him. I know that I liked girls before but with him I feel as if all my troubles would fade away the moment he smiles at me and he's... he's different. I've fallen so hard for him, Kuroko."

Kuroko simply smiled and said that he understood and with that the conversation was over. Aomine felt at peace, just watching the boys of his team play around and listening to the sounds of the ever busy city behind them. He knew he just sounded a little sappy and lovesick but he couldn't help it. Besides, Kuroko was his buddy and he knew he could tell him everything. Well, almost everything. There were some parts of him that only Kise had the privilege to know about.

He was just picking another piece of bread out if the basket before he heard a scream and a loud splashing sound. He looked up in confusion and saw a drenched Kise, sitting in the river looking as if he was about to murder anyone in the vicinity.

"I told you to stop! That's what happens when you chase people with a frigging frog!" Midorima shouted, dodging the water Kise splashed at him in anger. Aomine didn't know if he should burst out in laughter or go help his boyfriend so he did both. He ran up to the great explorers of nature not able to contain the laughter bubbling up inside of him.

"Aominecchi~ stop laughing at me." Kise complained, looking absolutely soaked.

"But you look so cute when you're angry." The boy grinned.

"Of course I'd be angry! These clothes are super expensive!" Kise pouted like a child who had just dropped his ice cream.

"Oh I'm sorry, your highness." Aomine said, bowing deeply as if he was Kise's loyal servant. "Would you be so kind to let me help you out of the water?"

He stretched out his hand, trying to pull the boy up, but Kise had something else in mind. He gave one sharp tug on Aomine's arm and saw him falling in the water next to him.

The blond couldn't stop giggling when he saw his boyfriend dripping wet looking as if he was done with the world and all its inhabitants.

"Aominecchi hahahahahahaha you should see your face hahahahha!" Kise laughed, pointing at the blue haired boy in amusement. 

"Oh I WILL get you." Aomine growled, tackling his boyfriend, who just managed to get up again. "Is that how you treat me when I tried to help you?"

"Awww, shall I kiss it better?" Kise grinned and gave his boyfriend a wink.

"Don't mind if I do." He heard Aomine say before attacking the blond's wet lips with his own. The tanned boy brought Kise's head even closer to deepen the kiss, not caring what people thought of them until a loud voice interrupted their activities.

"Captain, Aomine-chin and Kise-chin are doing perverted things in public again." Murasakibara yelled.

Aomine smiled against Kise's lips when he heard Akashi calling them from a distance advising them to get out of the river and dry up before they caught a cold and wouldn’t be able to play for a week or two. He also mentioned he would personally destroy their most prized possessions if that were to happen.

They decided it was better to go home because they didn't bring extra clothes with them and it was already cooling down so there wasn’t enough time to dry up in the sunlight. Aomine helped Kise out of the water for real this time, but saw his boyfriend limp before falling against Aomine's chest. Kise stopped for a moment looking from his foot to Aomine’s face with worry displayed on his features.

"I think I hurt my ankle." he groaned, clutching Aomine’s shirt a little more firmly.

Aomine frowned, bothered by the way his boyfriend was stumbling forward. “Don’t tell Akashi yet, he might actually murder us if he finds out you sprained your ankle because you were acting foolishly.”

“I was just showing Midorimacchi a cute little frog.” he said with a long face as Aomine was supporting him so he could get him to the riverbank.

“Yeah yeah, just hop on my back, I’ll carry you home.” Aomine announced while wrapping his arms around his boyfriend’s waist. “No one will suspect a thing since we’re already awfully touchy-feely.”

Kise looked pleased at the proposition and put his hands on Aomine’s broad shoulders to turn him around. The blue haired athlete bowed down a little so Kise wouldn’t have to jump and held him tightly when the blond made himself comfortable on his back.

“You’re as light as a feather, are you even eating properly?” Aomine muttered, jumping a little to get a better grip on his injured boyfriend.

“Hey, I weigh more than enough, thank you very much. So quit lecturing me and get on with it!”

“Oh, Your Majesty has already been quite demanding today. Alright, let’s go!” he shouted before sprinting off while Kise held him closely. They ran off leaving the other members of the basketball team behind shaking their heads but feeling truly content at the sight of the two being so terribly swept off their feet.

They were taking the route to Aomine’s apartment, where they seem to spend most of their time. Although Aomine was curious about Kise’s home and was still waiting for the day he would be asked to visit, he never pushed the matter. He felt like a vampire awaiting the day he would be invited into the home of a young, beautiful maiden. Not because he’d want to attack Kise (well, not in the violent kind of way) but because he knew he’d never demand Kise to see where he lived even though he really wanted to see what a model’s house looked like. He guessed he just had to be patient. His aunt's place was spacious, yet cozy so that was more than enough. Besides, he really liked them hanging around there because his apartment didn’t seem so empty and lonely when they did.

Aomine had stopped sprinting because he was getting tired and sweaty and was now walking leisurely on the side of the road with a dumb shit on his back who had almost fallen asleep as the sun was beginning to disappear behind the buildings. They got some weird looks from curious passersby but as soon as they passed them they were already forgotten.

After a while of walking he felt Kise waking up, curling his fingers in his short blue hair. He snuggled his head closer into the space between Aomine's shoulder and neck, sighing loudly. Aomine smiled knowing that the boy must be a) bored out of his mind or b) thinking about something serious. He knew the boy for a while now and he could almost always tell what he was thinking. When he bit his lip he was doubting a choice he made, when he rubbed his cheek he was embarrassed, when he-

“I- I love you.”

Aomine almost dropped the boy right then and there.

His eyes widened the size of dinner plates as he tried to process what Kise just whispered in his ear. His thoughts were a mess and the only thing he could think about for a while was: “He told me he loves me for the first time! He told me he loves me! He loves me! Aomine put his boyfriend down, still confused about the unexpected confession.

“You- you finally said it.” He couldn’t control the smile that spread across his face.

“I did.” Kise responded, slightly blushing and rubbing the back of his neck. “And I’m serious, Aominecchi." He said taking Aomine's hand as his gaze wouldn't leave his face.

"I love you. I don't know what else to say. I've- I've never felt like this before." He stumbled, blushing furiously while looking down. He felt embarrassed for saying these things out loud but he really meant it.

It looked like Kise was trying to stare a hole into the ground because his gaze never left the pavement until Aomine lifted his chin and pulled him closer into a kiss. Warm lips touched each other lovingly, electricity running through their bodies. When they separated Aomine kept rubbing his thumb across the blond's cheek before suddenly hugging him strongly as if he was never going to let him go again.

"I'm so happy, Kise." He said softly. "You don't know what this means to me."

"I love you, aominecchi~" Kise smiled. "I love you, I love you, I lo-"

"Okay enough." Aomine laughed.

There it was again. It was like Kise learned a new trick and he was desperate to show off. The boy resembled a puppy so much that Aomine felt like sooner or later Kise was going to ask for a collar. Wait, that was actually not such a bad idea. He was going to suggest that idea later on.

"Let's go home, Kise." He said, taking his boyfriend's hand. "Will you be able to walk or should I carry you bridal style this time?"

"If you keep holding my hand I'll be alright." Kise admitted while squeezing his hand.

They walked home in silence, enjoying the evening scenery and the feeling of just being in each other's presence.

                                                                                                                                           xxx

Kise slammed the door of Aomine's apartment shut, running to the living room and pulling the blue haired boy into a deep, sensual kiss. He moaned as Aomine took his bottom lip between his teeth. Aomine tugged at the rosy flesh so Kise would open his mouth a little more, tongue sliding slowly into the blond's mouth. Kise put his hands on Aomine's sides as the blue haired boy grabbed his head to deepen the kiss. There were no restrictions, no people watching and it felt good to finally touch, smell and taste each other. Kise knew he was addicted. Addicted to Aomine's sweet lovely smell, his alluring body he craved so much, his rough hands tracing paterns on his bare back while kissing him,... He was addicted and he needed him. It was as simple as that. The thought of wanting to make him feel good entered his mind so he broke the kiss and dropped to his knees, unbuckling Aomine's belt.

"Kise..." He sighed.

He could feel the growing hard on in Aomine's jeans and yanked the constricting pants down as he breathed over his clothed erection.

"Kise please..." Aomine whimpered, bucking his hips against that delicious mouth of his.

As soon as his boxers came off, Kise was already sucking on the tip causing Aomine to groan loudly. He was glad they weren't doing this somewhere public because he knew he wouldn't be able to stiffle his moans. He didn't know what kind of wicked spell the boy below him had put on him but he surely didn't mind whatever he was doing.

Kise took him deeper in his mouth and Aomine didn't know if he'd be able to stand for very long. His knees grew weaker and weaker every second and he wanted to sit down so he grabbed the blond's hair firmly as to warn him.

Kise looked up, letting Aomine's cock slip out of his mouth as he looked at him questioning. Feeling rather impatient Kise rubbed his cheek against the wet, cum-coated member.

"God, you're so sexy." Aomine moaned, letting go of the boy's blond hair. "I- I have to sit down for a bit, baby." He explained as he stroked the blond's chin. "You feel so good, my knees will give up on me if I don't."

Kise nodded and Aomine sat down on the couch, guiding the boy back to his cock. Kise eagerly swallowed his member again, driving Aomine mad with every swirl of his tongue. His toes curled as he came closer to his orgasm, gently pushing the boy between his legs further and further onto his cock. He felt Kise rutting against his leg, trying to relieve his arousal.

They came together; aomine down Kise's throat and Kise in his clean uniform pants. Kise swallowed Aomine's load down to the last drop, licking his lips as if he just drank the most delicious drink and wanted some more.

"Fuck Kise..." Aomine panted, running his fingers through the boy's hair. Kise laughed and got up to sit next to his exhausted boyfriend.

"Weren't we supposed to watch a movie?" He said smiling widely.

"Only if you go clean yourself up and put some shorts on, oh and go brush your teeth first, dumbass."

Kise pouted, pretending he was hurt. "That's so mean, Aominecchi. I'm picking the movie!"

"Yeah yeah, get your ass back next to me as quick as possible, babe."

 


	9. Never again

"Of all the movies this world has ever produced, you choose Love Actually?"

Kise glared at Aomine over his shoulder before putting the dvd in the drive. They had put together Aomine’s couches to make one big comfy bed, because that’s how a proper movie night should be held. Kise knew Aomine would be reluctant to let him choose but he was determined in forcing the boy to watch this specific movie.

“You have to give it a chance, Aominecchi! It’s an American movie about dealing with love during good and bad times. It’s really good and very romantic! You might learn something about romance and gallantry this way.” he teased while flopping down on the couch next to his boyfriend.

“Fine. Bet you’re gonna cry, though.”

“Then I’ll have you to comfort me, right?” Kise winked, planting a small kiss on his cheek.

“Here.” Aomine patted to the space in front of him. Kise smiled before making himself comfortable between Aomine’s legs as he pulled the blanket over the both of them.

"Please don't fart." Kise sighed as he snuggled closer to his boyfriend who glared at him warningly.

"Excuse me. Might I remind you that you were the one who last farted while I was giving you a massage to get in the mood."

"For god's sake, Aominecchi, that was two months ago!! How long are you going to make me remember this?"

"Forever." Aomine grinned before planting a small kiss on top of his boyfriend's nose.

That small gesture made Kise quite delighted so he made a small happy sound and snuggled closer to his boyfriend on the couch.

"ARE you readyyy to have your whole world shaken..."

"Relax."

"... by the super amazing romantic movie called ~~ Love Actually?!"

"I guess..." Aomine quirked an eyebrow at Kise's insane obsession with the movie but decided that it was kinda cute after all.

                                                                                                                                         xxx

The end credits rolled over the screen and Aomine pushed himself up against the couch. He tried to catch his boyfriend's gaze but all he saw was a snoring blond loser who fell asleep during the "super amazing romantic movie".

"You're such a dork." Aomine said as he nudged Kise to wake up. When he didn't the blue haired athlete sighed, stood up and walked to the kitchen to make them both some tea.

When he came back with two steaming mugs of hot tea, he saw the blond spread out on the couch, blinking lazily at him with a goofy smile on his face.

"I don't know how I'd survive without you" Kise said softly, hugging the pillow he was holding a little tighter.

Aomine snorted at first because Kise was being too sentimental again after his nap, but then felt his blood run cold. It was just an innocent comment but in that moment he realised that he’d been living in dream mode for the past couple of weeks. He'd been with Kise all this time but why was he doubting their relationship all of the sudden? No. No, he was absolutely not doubting their relationship. What was he thinking? He'd always do this. Mulling things over a little too much and fucking up all good things he had. He'd sworn not to get into these kind of situations again and he wasn't gonna sink back into the sad, numb space he used to live in.

“Remember what Akashi said, babe?” he questioned, deciding that he could just try to ignore all the dread and anxiety he felt. The tea was getting too hot, so he placed both mugs carefully on the coffee table.

Not noticing the change in Aomine’s mood, Kise grinned as he got up from the couch, stalking towards his boyfriend.

“What?” he laughed, bumping into the tall man, spreading his arms wide and circling them around his neck.

“I do want to marry you someday.”

Kise giggled, melting into the embrace. “Aaaaaaww, Aominecchi ~~”

“And after the ceremony we'd totally dance like the losers we are.” He whispered in his ear as he took Kise’s soft hand and put it on his back. For a moment they just stared into each other’s eyes until Aomine gave him a wink and started moving backwards, pulling a stumbling Kise with him. Even though they could not hear a sound nor any lyrics, they danced to an inaudible melody, taking away each other’s worries with just one glance.

If only that were possible.  
                                                                                                                                                    xxx

He didn't know when exactly it happened and he didn't know how to explain how he was feeling. There were the endless nights where it seemed he couldn't fall asleep, resulting in him being annoyed and yelling at Kise for things he couldn't help. There was the lack of motivation and the joy he felt about basketball slipping away. He was getting used to Kise's disappointed face when he turned down another 1-on-1 challenge.  
  
It was like the happiness switch in his brain had been turned off out of nowhere and he didn't want to admit that he had a deppresing episode again. 

Kise tried everything he could to make Aomine feel better but failed nonetheless. He felt powerless and guilty. He was supposed to be the one that made him happy. He was supposed to be his lover, the one who saved him from himself, but he couldn't even do that.

It had been a month since they last touched each other and Kise didn't even feel like trying to stir him up anymore. They still slept together since Kise was practically living there, but the nights were cold and lonely.

And Kise cried. Kise cried when he thought Aomine couldn't hear him. When he thought he was deep asleep, when in reality he was listening intently to every sound Kise made, to every sob he tried to muffle with his pillow. Aomine could never sleep as guilt was starting to tear into him everytime he heard his boyfriend cry. He knew he was dragging Kise down with him. He didn't know what the hell was wrong with him but he didn't want Kise to be a victim of his own selfishness. The boy was hurting, he knew that. Kise couldn't stand seeing his boyfriend hate himself much longer, but Aomine also knew that the blond would never let him go. He would never give up on him no matter what happened and that's what made him so mad.

Didn't Kise understand at all? They weren't bound by the law. They weren't married. They were just kids in love. Kids could easily break up with each other and find someone new who can make them happy. Aomine hoped Kise would find someone who didn't hate himself and who'd give him everything he deserved. But no matter how many times Aomine yelled at him and called him out, Kise stayed by his side and it was frustrating. Because Aomine couldn't break up with him by himself. He couldn't get the words out because that'd mean it's definitely over. And if it were over he'd be alone. And he was so so afraid of being alone because he didn't know what he might do to himself. He's a coward so Kise needed to do break up with him.

But he wouldn't.

One tuesday evening he hurt himself again.

School work was getting piled up and so were his bad grades. Teachers were yelling at him for not caring about his academic life and Momoi was too. She was begging him to come to basketball practice or to come home with her to study. She was trying her best to pull him out of this state of numbness, but to no avail. His absence also became alarming to his team mates who tried to call him whenever he didn't show up for a match. Akashi was always extremely mad and threatened to kick him out of the team but he didn't care. He actually hoped he would because that would mean they were finally gonna stop pestering him and leave him alone.

All of this combined with the lack of sleep and the fights with Kise made him think that he really was a good for nothing that caused pain to his friends, teammates and most importantly his boyfriend.

He loved Kise so much but he couldn't do this anymore. He read about it online and found out he had a bipolar disorder. Or so the internet said, he's not really sure. But it seemed to fit his case.

People who have bipolar disorder have periods of elevated mood and periods of depression. While scanning through the text he read that the need for sleep is reduced, there's a higher risk of suicide and self-harm. He smiled bitterly when he saw that bipolar disorder symptoms can result in damaged relationships and poor job or school performances.

So after he put the razor blade against his skin he felt a little better. He felt relieved and the pain made him feel like he was back on this planet. It made him feel so much more alive and it made him cope with the painful feelings he was going through.

In general: it felt good.

Aomine was glad Kise left the house that night because they'd probably fight again and he would yell stupid, hurtful shit and Kise would cry and really, it was for the better. He sat on his bed feeling the blood trickle down his leg as he put down the razor. He should've been more careful because he was making a mess on the sheets, but then again: he didn't really care.

And to think he used to cry when he did things like this. Used to, because now he didn't feel like there was anything to cry about. Anything to be sad about. He was just an empty shell of a human being. Aomine made up his mind as he cleansed the wound with running tap water.

He should write. He tried many times to put the right words on that small piece of paper, but didn't succeed.

“̶R̶y̶o̶u̶t̶a̶,̶ ̶I̶’̶m̶ ̶s̶o̶ ̶s̶o̶r̶r̶y̶ ̶I̶”̶

The words were never fitting, never suitable. They were never appropriate for the situation.

“̶I̶ ̶l̶o̶v̶e̶d̶ ̶y̶o̶u̶ ̶s̶o̶ ̶m̶u̶c̶h̶”̶

He took a deep breath and started anew.

 

"Dear Ryouta"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was so friggin difficult to write, god I'm so sorry I suck at keeping up with deadlines.  
> Here, have a shit chapter, I'm trash in my own trash palace goodbye!


	10. Mirror, mirror, on the wall

“Kise-chin, pass me the ball!” Murasakibara yelled half heartedly while motioning for Kise to give him a chance to score. His skin was glistening with sweat.

They had been playing for an hour now and Kise was feeling rather exhausted. This past month had been emotionally draining and it started to show in his physical abilities. He was worried, so very worried that something bad was going to happen.

Perhaps glancing to his side where Aomine stood wasn’t a great idea. To see his dead eyes caused him more pain than Aomine being angry at him. They were the eyes of someone who lost all passion and meaning in life. Someone who had given up on everything and everyone he loved.

For a moment their eyes locked and Kise saw the hurt he was trying to hide so well. Passing the ball to Murasakibara prove to be more difficult when looking in the eyes of the love of your life who doesn’t want you anymore.

He threw the ball in the direction of the giant but it was so off course that even Murasakibara could barely touch the ball. And then it went flying to Aomine who only just saw what happened. He winced in pain as the ball bounced off against his thigh. Trying to play it cool, but everyone had seen him grimace.

“Are you okay, Daiki? Did you twist your knee?” Akashi questioned, moving closer to the boy.

“Ah no, I’m fine. The ball took me a little bit by surprise is all.”

He knew lying to their captain was always going to be a calculated risk. The boy could sniff out lies as if he were a drug hound smelling pot. Aomine saw Akashi’s eyebrow raising but thankfully he didn’t press the matter any further.

He felt relieved, but not for very long because he could feel the eyes of his blond haired team-mate boring holes into his back. Aomine tried his very best to avoid his gaze because he knew he was only going to see anger and disappointment. He knew that he had to face Kise eventually and that he probably knew what was going on. Avoiding him and delaying their next face-to-face meeting was probably the best way to go. But Kise was having none of that.

“With me. Now.” Kise bit as he pulled Aomine out of the locker room after he had carefully changed into his everyday clothing. The other members gave them confused looks and as they passed Kuroko, Aomine could sense his sympathy. He didn’t know if that was because he was going to get scolded by his boyfriend or the fact that it was obvious to everyone that they their relationship hadn't been going well lately.

Aomine was wondering where they were going as the route to his house, which they usually took, was nowhere near the path they were following now. He didn’t dare to talk, afraid of angering his boyfriend even more. The moment they entered an apartment building, Aomine knew Kise wasn’t taking him to a park or a river bank where they could be alone. No, he had taken him to Kise’s apartment.

Huh. That’s a first.

The tan athlete looked up in awe at the interior design of the lobby. He wondered what the rooms would look like and, he thought bitterly to himself, he was about to find out. Kise only let go of his hand to talk to the security guard at the front desk. Aomine couldn’t hear what they were saying, but he did catch a few words. Something about Kise’s manager.

He knew Kise was done talking when he felt a hand pulling him forward to the open elevator doors. He’d never seen Kise look so angry and honestly he was afraid of what was coming.

The blond rammed the key into the lock and pushed open the heavy apartment door. Aomine looked around Kise’s home and if he’d known a model could earn so much money he would have maybe tried it too. The apartment was large and unbelievably gorgeous with expensive furniture and a huge aquarium right in the middle of the living room. He was startled from his thoughts by a sharp voice demanding his attention.

“Show me your leg.”

“No. Why does it even matter, you already know what’s there.”

For a moment Kise looked like he was about to cry, but he composed himself surprisingly quickly.

“It matters to me. _You_ matter to me!” The boy was outright yelling and Aomine didn’t feel like talking anymore. He loved Kise so much and he cursed himself for not treasuring what he had. But he couldn’t go on like this. He couldn’t deal with the anger and desperation Kise felt. He was ruining the blond and he knew it.

The lack of communication was annoying Kise even more. He didn’t know what to do and he wished he could speak to someone about this but he had promised Aomine not to tell anyone. The only thing he could do now was work things out himself, but he couldn’t. He failed at helping his boyfriend. Maybe he didn’t love him enough. Or maybe Aomine didn’t love him anymore. He couldn’t help but feel angry at him. He knew it was unfair to Aomine but he just couldn’t deal with this anymore.

“How dare you.” Kise spoke with a tremor in his voice. “How dare you betray my trust, Daiki.” Aomine sensed nothing but ice cold rage coming from the boy he loved.

And then he laughed. He outright laughed because the whole situation didn't even matter to him anymore. Kise didn't matter anymore.

“Don’t you understand that this has nothing to do with you, Kise? Who are you, my mother? Can’t you just leave me alone for one fucking day?” Aomine was yelling too now. He wanted to hurt Kise. He wanted to scare him away, but deep down he knew that wasn’t going to happen.

“Of course this has something to do with me, I'm your fucking boyfriend!” Kise visibly trembled. “I- I _love_ you. Why are you doing this to yourself over and over a-”

“BECAUSE I DON’T FEEL LIKE LIVING ANYMORE, IS THAT WHAT YOU WANTED TO HEAR?”

There was a long silence. Kise’s eyes widened, mouth falling open as he heard his statement. It felt like someone just threw a bucket of ice cold water directly in his face.

And then Kise tried to punch him.

He aimed for Aomine’s jaw, but the other boy caught his hand in the air, pulled him closer and crashed their lips together. God, how he missed the feeling of those soft, small lips pressing against his. Skin breaking as he bit harshly in the rosy flesh.

Kise pushed him down on the couch, straddling his hips as he ravished his mouth. He just wanted Aomine to stop laughing, stop talking, stop hurting. They hadn’t touched each other in months and he needed to let it out. They were both angry, frustrated and wrecked so they were both in need to let all of the pain and misery go until there was nothing left.

Kise stood up, pulling his pants down while he grabbed a bottle of lube from his school bag. Aomine stripped himself from his jeans, his arousal already showing through his boxers. He guided Kise back into his lap as the blond poured a large amount of the cold, slick lubricant onto his fingers. Pulling down his boxers, Aomine tried to avoid Kise’s gaze.

The blond looked with dead eyes at the deep, fresh scars that marred Aomine’s hip. This was awful. He knew it was awful, but it made him angry all the same. He couldn’t comprehend why he would hurt himself again even though they were in a happy relationship. Or weren’t they?

As he was doubting every word Aomine ever said to him, he repositioned himself, straddling Aomine’s hips once more. The boy’s thick cock bobbed proudly against his stomach, already so hard after just a little bit of rutting and teasing.

The blond swiftly put two fingers inside his ass and he moaned at the intrusion, scissoring himself immediately. He seemed to be in a hurry, but he didn’t really know why.

After a minute or so he positioned himself directly over Aomine’s cock and guided his boyfriend’s erection to his hole. Aomine stopped his wandering hand.

“You’re not ready yet.”

“It’s fine. I don’t care if it hurts.” Kise bit back and forced himself to take his boyfriend’s impressive length in one go.

When he was fully seated, he leaned forward putting his hands on Aomine’s shoulders to get a better grip.

“I hate you.” kise cried softly while resting his head in the crook of aomine’s neck. The blue haired boy felt his skin getting wet from the tears Kise shed. Of course Kise would hate him. He deserved to be hated, he couldn’t help it. He held the boy in his arms, stroking his hair as he didn’t say a word and started moving inside of him.

“Aaahh I- hmmm” Kise whimpered. It burned like hell but he didn’t mind. This was nothing compared to the pain he felt deep inside. The throbbing in his heart he had to endure whenever they fought.

After a couple of hard thrusts, Kise burst out in tears, tightening his grip on the boy’s broad shoulders. “I- hahhh I want to make you happy, why can’t I make you happy?” He cried out. “What am I doing wrong?” But Aomine kept silent safe for a couple of grunts as he was thrusting upwards.

Kise held him tight while being fucked hard because he thought he might lose him if he let go. He felt Aomine’s cock sliding in and out of him and god, he had missed this feeling so much. He raked his fingernails over his boyfriend’s back trying to make him cry out. To make him respond, react, acknowledge him as he was being fucked senseless by the tan boy. But all he did was stare at the wall on the opposite of the room as he held Kise firmly. He was so unresponsive and cold, it hurt.

Kise came while stroking himself to completion, orgasm hitting him so hard that his entire body shook in pleasure. He collapsed on top of Aomine who was still thrusting inside of his worn out hole.

“I’m not done yet.” Aomine grunted as he pulled his dick out of a whimpering Kise, pushed the blond face down into the broad couch and rammed his cock back in. Kise closed his eyes because it hurt so much. He felt hot, salty tears rolling down his cheeks, trying to muffle his screams in the soft fabric of the sofa.

Once Aomine was done, grunting as he came, he pulled out of his exhausted boyfriend. He felt like shit for doing this to Kise, but it was for the better. He must hate him now. But yet again he was wrong.

“Smile, please, I want to see you smile again.” Kise cupped his face, circling his other arm around Aomine’s waist as they laid next to each other. “I won’t let you go until you show me the smile I fell in love with. I want you to hold me and I want you to pull the blankets over us like you always do.”

But Aomine shook him off, afraid that he would lean into the warm body. Afraid that he would beg him to forgive him.

“Get cleaned up, you’re dirty.”

The words were sharp and clad with poison causing Kise’s willpower and courage to melt. He got up, fidgeting with the hem of his t-shirt.

“There’s f- food in the fridge if you get hungry and the bathroom is down the hall. I- I guess I’ll just go…”

Aomine glanced at him and for a moment Kise saw remorse, love and sorrow in his blue greyish eyes. His eyes were watery which meant he was on the verge of crying and for just one moment he saw the feelings Aomine wasn’t able to communicate. He stood there for a couple of seconds, waiting for his boyfriend to yell his name, to do something, to stand up and shout that he wants to be selfish because he needs Kise to be with him forever. That he can’t survive without him and that he needs help.

That he _needs_ Kise.

But Aomine turned to his side and no words were spoken.

Feeling disappointed and used, Kise retreated to the bathroom to take a shower. He was going to sleep alone tonight.

                                                                                                                                   xxx

When he woke up, Aomine was gone. Of course, he knew he wouldn’t stay, let alone work things out with him. He’d just have to accept the fact that- He sighed. … that it was over. He found it incredibly difficult to imagine a life without Aomine at his side. The months they’d been together had been the happiest months of his life and he was reluctant to let go of him and the memories they made together. He was his first real love and it hurt him so much that they let this slip away. Not to mention the-

He stopped his train of thoughts as he noticed something in the corner of his eye.

“What’s that?” the blond questioned as he climbed out of bed. There was something sticking to his mirror. Someone stuck a… note on his bedroom mirror with some duct tape apparently.

While reading the piece of paper, a look of absolute horror spread over his face. This couldn’t be true. No. No, he didn’t, this was just a joke. A sick prank, this couldn’t be happening. Kise crumbled to the floor of his bedroom crushing the note in his clenched fist. His own hand on his mouth prevented him from screaming out loud.

_No._

He was having difficulty breathing. He knew he needed to do something. Call someone, rush to his boyfriend, but his legs wouldn’t move as he sat there on the floor.

_No, please._

 

“Dear Ryouta”


	11. New beginnings

_Dear Ryouta,_

_This is all going to seem so cliche but I know you love cliche stuff so here we go:_

_Do you remember the first time we met?_ _Even after that you were still spouting nonsense about fate and I would roll my eyes. But I truly believe that we were meant to be._

_Remember the first time we kissed and you called me an asshole because it wasn’t romantic enough for you? And r_ _emember the time you made me do a pinky promise to never hurt myself again? And I really did try, Kise. I did my best for you._

_I should have made a promise not to hurt you ever again. But I failed at protecting you from this as I fail at so many things in life._

_I can’t explain how I’m feeling and why I can’t be happy, but I do know that I can’t take this anymore._

_You didn't sign up for this mess that I've become and I want you to know that I’m so sorry. I’m sorry for every cruel word I threw at you, for every fight we had, for every time you believed in me and I couldn’t keep my promises._

_Forgive me, Ryouta, for I am about to hurt you one last time._

_I love you_  
_I love you so much, baby_

_Goodbye_

_Aomine Daiki_

 

Tears started to well up in his eyes when he grabbed his phone and dialed his boyfriend’s number.

No answer.

Again.  
Again.  
Again.

He tried at least 7 times but still no one answered. After the 4th time it went straight to voicemail and his mind ran wild with thoughts of what this meant. He’s still here, it’s okay he just turned his phone off.

_I’m not too late._

Holding onto that tiny piece of hope he called the one person he knew would know what to do.

“Kise-kun? It’s 7 in the morning what’s going on?”

“There's... there’s something wrong with aomine I- I saw... he w- won't pick up his pho- phone." Kise knew he was hyperventilating and couldn’t get control over his breathing. This wasn’t good, he was wasting time.

“Kise-kun calm down, please. Tell me what happened.”

"He- he left me a note." Kise tried to hold back the sob that was threatening to spill from his lips, but he didn’t succeed.

“I- I think he’s- Aominecchi’s going to kill himself.”

“Where do you think he’ll be?” Kuroko asked urgently.

“I don’t know, maybe… maybe at his apartment. I don’t know.”

“What’s the address?”

Kise was trying to compose himself for Aomine’s sake and told Kuroko who seemed to know what to do in dreadful situations like this. He knew he called the right person.

“Kise-kun, please go to his place as fast as you can. I’m calling an ambulance right now.”

“But I don’t know if he’s really-” Kise started but Kuroko interrupted him.

“Run. Now.”

Kise scrambled to his feet, put his pants on and ran to the elevator. In the meantime he tried calling Aomine over and over again but the call still went to voicemail.

He was so worried that he’d done something to himself. In the letter he made it seem like he was saying goodbye forever and Kise was afraid. So afraid because of the things Aomine yelled at him last night.

_“BECAUSE I DON’T FEEL LIKE LIVING ANYMORE, IS THAT WHAT YOU WANTED TO HEAR?”_

Those words were ringing in his ears over and over again when he read Aomine’s letter. He immediately knew there was something off about it and he couldn’t help but see the similarities with a suicide note.

_“Forgive me, Ryouta, for I am about to hurt you one last time.”_

Aomine didn’t exactly say he was going to kill himself but Kise couldn’t shake the feeling that that was exactly what was going on here.

He had stopped crying and freaking out after the phone call with Kuroko, but he knew that he wouldn’t like what he was about to see. He really hoped that he’d arrive in time. Or that Aomine was just sitting on the couch eating cereal and nothing had happened.

A little too optimistic.

He arrived at the building and rushed to his boyfriend’s apartment. He thanked the gods that he hadn’t thrown away his key yet and pushed open the beige door. It was too quiet.

“Aominecchi?”

No answer. His heart was beating louder than ever and he felt a little nauseous. There was no sign of Aomine in the living room so he proceeded to the bedroom. As he pushed open the door he heard a groan coming from the bathroom behind him.

The first thing Kise noticed was the blood.

The once clean, white bathroom floor was now covered in a trail of blood leading to the bathtub. His eyes traveled further and he saw Aomine lying on the floor, looking at him. Kise’s eyes widened at the scene before him and for a moment he just stood there, but then leaped forward on his knees next to his boyfriend.

“N-no Kise don’t-” He breathed in shakily as he cowered in fear and embarrassment. “Don’t look.”

Aomine had covered the horizontal cut he made with his hand, but he couldn’t hide the fact that he cut really deep and blood was still dripping through his fingers. Kise ignored his warnings and grabbed his hand to take a look at the wound.

He bit his lip when he saw the damage and pulled Aomine’s head on his lap, caressing his hair to calm him down and soothe the pain.

"It hurts. It hurts so much, Kise I-"

"Ssshhh it's okay, it's alright. Please don't move! Kuroko called an ambulance, they should be here soon.”

Even though it wasn’t intended, Kise couldn’t help but smile. This whole situation was fucked up, but he was on the brink of laughter because he wasn’t too late. They could fix this. He didn’t lose Aomine yet and he was forever grateful for Kuroko’s intervention.

“I couldn’t- I couldn’t do the other one. I’m so scared, Kise, you- you have to help me.” the blue haired boy whimpered.

Kise felt a pang of pity and compassion in his chest when he saw his once strong and fearless Aomine lying there on the ground in pain.

“It’s okay, wait.” The blond handed him a towel. “Here, press this on the wound. I read about this on the internet, if you apply pressure it will hopefully stop bleeding so much.”

“I- I can’t, Kise. I’m not feeling alright, everything’s hazy I’m-”

“Aomine?” Kise’s heart skipped a beat when he felt his boyfriend’s lifeless hand slip from his fingers. He stared at the unconscious face before him and felt panic rising inside of him. No, this could not be happening. He just got him back, he was alright just a moment ago. He couldn’t die, could he? He couldn’t die.

"No, stay alive! Stay alive for me please, Aomine no I can't-" he desperately gasped for air. "I CANNOT LIVE WITHOUT YOU. YOU CAN’T DO THIS TO ME.”

But the screaming didn’t work. He tried shaking him, yelling his name, everything. The only thing he could do was hold him in his arms as the glimmer of hope he had a moment ago disappeared like snow before the sun.

He still tried pressing the towel to the wound, doing all he could to save him from bleeding to death. Tears fell from Kise’s cheeks on Aomine’s face as he intertwined their fingers, holding onto him because he knew Aomine could feel it. He needed to know that kise was still there and supporting him through everything. He needed Aomine to hold on and fight.

At that moment the door of the bathroom flew open.

“Kise-kun!” Kuroko yelled before being pushed aside.

“Out of the way, kid. We’ll handle it from here.”

The paramedics put him on a stretcher and carefully carried him outside.

“Are you family?” One of them asked Kise as Kuroko was helping him get up from the ground. Kise bit his lip and answered.

“I’m- I’m his boyfriend.”

The woman eyed him curiously for a moment, probably to see if he weren’t joking and then shrugged.

“Oh well, then you can come with us. You have to fill in some paperwork and you can wait at the hospital for when the doctors fixed him up. He’ll need the support from someone he loves when he wakes up.”

Kise nodded and after thanking Kuroko thoroughly he ran outside to the ambulance.

                                                                                                                                              xxx

 

“Kise?”

Aomine opened his eyes as he woke up from a beeping sound next to him. A blond figure was sleeping in the chair beside him, hand resting on the side of his bed. He looked at his surroundings and realised he was in a hospital.

When did he… oh.

He remembered everything that had happened and his head hurt. He cursed himself for being so pathetic and pitiful.

"I thought- I thought I’d lost you forever." A soft voice startled him. He looked to the left into the golden eyes of the man he loved. There was no anger, no judgement nor resentment. Only love and concern.

“I’m so sorry, Kise, I’m such an idiot. I must be a real bother to you.” He clenched his jaw, fighting the tears he knew were coming. Kise smiled.

"You're not a bother. I’m in love with you and I will always be there for you. Please remember that." He assured him as he reached for Aomine’s hand.

The look in Aomine’s eyes grew soft when he heard those words. What was he thinking? Trying to kill himself when he had someone like Kise right next to him. His hand felt warm and pleasant in his. He wished they could stay like that for a while, but they were interrupted by a nurse who came to check on him.

“You’re lucky your friend knew what to do back then, young man.” The nurse shook her head. “You could’ve died if it weren’t for that boy. The doctors were able to fix your wrist, but you need to be careful not to tear the stitches, so don’t do anything reckless for the next two or three weeks.”

Aomine’s face was bright red. He knew that talking about this would always be a problem for him. He was so ashamed of his actions because he inconvenienced a lot of people, worried his friends and hurt his boyfriend all at the same time. He wondered if he could ever look these people in the eye again.

He waited silently until the nurse left before turning to his boyfriend in the chair.

“I- I haven’t thanked you properly for saving my life back there so... Ryouta, thank you for not letting me go.”

“Of course I wouldn’t give up on you, you dork. I would never.” Kise stated as he intertwined their fingers again.

“But I’ve said these awful things to you. I’ve been nothing but rude and selfish these past months. No apology could ever make this ri-”

“But I forgive you.”

Aomine blinked a couple of times. Wait what?

“I forgive you because I love you. I know it’s difficult and I could never understand what it’s like to be you, but that’s what love is all about, right? You support and protect the person you love no matter what happens. I mean, for me that’s what love is I guess.”

God he was so lucky to have him, how could he not have realised that before. Aomine sighed as he scratched his neck in embarrassment.

“Y’know, I promise I’ll get help.”

“Oh you’ll have to. The hospital assigned you a psychiatrist, apparently you have to go there twice a week for at least 3 months.”

“I guess that’s only fair.” Aomine smiled.

“It is.” Kise smiled back. “Well, I- I have something to ask you.”

Aomine frowned, curious as to what Kise was about to ask him.

“I know it’s a little bit early but… I- I want you to sell your apartment and come live with me. This might be presumptuous but I think you’ll always be dependent on your father if you don’t cut him off like that and - I think it’d be good for you, some change you know.”

“You want to live together? With me?” Aomine asked incredulously.

The blond smiled brightly. “Of course I do! Well, only if you promise not to scare me like that ever again.” Kise held out his pinky expectantly.

They had been here before. Promises that were void the moment they touched skin. But Aomine knew that this would be different. He knew he could change for the better and he knew that Kise would always be at his side to support him. He realized that he needed a lot of work, but he was sure he could overcome his depression. Together. With Kise.

Aomine laughed sincerely before hooking his pinky with his boyfriend.

“I do.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's it, hope you liked the story!  
> Again: English isn't my mother tongue so don't shoot me if there are any mistakes :p
> 
> Thank you for reading, I really appreciate it! :D


End file.
